


Light Rises from the Night

by PinionKing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinionKing/pseuds/PinionKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold and shivering in her new prison cell, Lexa gone, the Coalition on the verge of shattering and war about to break out over the lands. Clarke knows she is running out of time, but she has a plan. One that will reshape the world and hopefully bring the peace she dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first multi-chaptered story I have released in quite some time. After 3x07 I decided to scrap the story I was working on and migrate it into this one instead. The idea for this gives me a new angle and a bit more freedom to do what I want then my original idea which in all honesty could have turned out to be the same as every other story out there. Lexa will still be there, but to start with she won’t be the main focus. She will get her chance though. I’m only planning on 15-20 chapters, but will see how the story flows.

Clarke shivered as she sat curled up in the corner of her new prison cell. No matter what happened she was obviously destined to end up in a prison cell mourning the loss of a loved one. First her father and now she had lost Lexa. Her face felt dirty and she had tear tracks running down her cheeks, her hair felt stringy and full of grim. She wasn’t sure how long she had been down here; all she knew was that they had brought her a tray of food six times. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was afraid she was going to lose her sanity, at least on the ark she could draw. Here is was cold, damp and dark. The air was stale and had a very unpleasant smell, although she was pretty sure most of it was her. She hadn’t had much sleep, part from comfort, part from the fact that every time she closed her eyes she saw the whole incident again. 

“You alive down there?” A voice echoed through the line of cells, it sounded familiar. Murphy, she had forgotten about him. 

“Yeah” she replied dully. 

She closed her eyes and leant her head back against the wall. Her despair was slowly being overtaken by anger. She had imagined some very gruesome punishments for Titus most of them ending in a very bloody and painful death. There was one that stood out, it would really not just hurt him but it would haunt him, every day he would be reminded that it was his fault that he was now in this position. Mental torture would be far more lasting then physical. She only had a few issues; she was stuck in this cell to begin with and had no idea what the state of things were at the conclave, and if that was also in her favour the next part could very much kill her. Not that she really cared. If it didn’t work then there would be all out war and her people would be the first to die. She had nothing to lose. The prison door opened with a loud clang and the light that flooded in forced her to cover her eyes. Either her next meal was due or Titus was coming to gloat and drag her out to a tree. She gave a start when she heard a grunt and the prison guard tumbled down the stairs. 

“Clarke?” she knew that voice too, and it wasn’t Titus. She leant forward slightly and saw a brunette in warrior clothes appear in front of her cell. 

“Octavia?” 

“Oh thank god, I’ve been looking for you for days. I’m glad you’re ok” Clarke raised an eyebrow “Ok, I’m glad you’re alive. You look and smell like death.” 

“I’m the Commander of Death I have to look the part.” Octavia snorted at the comment “Would you mind getting me out of here?” 

Octavia produced a pair of keys and began to unlock the cell. “When you didn’t show I got a little worried, and then I heard about Heda. I tried to get to your room but no one would let me through. I overheard a guard worried about Wanheda being kept prisoner. How did you get down here? What happened?” Octavia finally go the lock undone and opened the door. 

“Titus locked me up down here. Titus killed Lexa.” 

“WHAT?” 

“Keep your voice down. Titus was trying to kill me, he somehow had a gun. Lexa heard the noise and came to help. Titus shot her. Lexa made Titus promise that no harm would come to me and I don’t think he wanted to follow that one.” 

“Why was Titus trying to kill you?” 

“He thought I made Lexa weak. That it was my fault for her new stance on peace. He tried to set it up so that Lexa would like Skaikru killed me and launch war on them.”

 “How would he frame Skaikru we are the only ones here.”

 “He had, whoops” She took the keys out of Octavia’s hands and moved to the other end of the prison. “Wake up Murphy it’s your lucky day.” She opened the cell door for her fellow Sky Person.

 Octavia looked down at Murphy “where did he come from?”

 “Long story. What has happened with the conclave? Is there a new Heda?”

 “No, the Commander Spirit rejected all the Nightbloods. There is a meeting in the throne room now about it. That is how I snuck in.”

 “Perfect”

 Octavia gave her a curious look “Clarke, what are you planning?”

 “Starting a revolution. Come on.” Clarke shrugged her shoulders then started moving towards the door, stopping to grab the sword off the fallen guard first.

 “Where are we going?” Octavia followed her, Murphy trailing further back.

 “Throne room”

 “Clarke you can’t just burst in there! They will kill you!”

 “Titus will be there and I have unfinished business.” The blonde growled.

 “Clarke that is suicide”

 “I won’t be going in there” Octavia frowned at the blondes words “Wanheda will be.”

When they finally made it to the elevator all three stepped in, and waited for the long ride to the top to commence. When it finally did all three were silent, Octavia was shooting Clarke confused and worried looks. Clarke was standing stock still with the sword still held in her hand. Clarke was half glad of the way she looked, Wanheda looking like this was far more scary then a clean one. When the elevator stopped Clarke ran out and before anyone could blink the two guards standing in front of the throne room door were out cold on the floor.

 “That was cool. You have to teach me, if we make it out alive.” Octavia was staring wide eyed.

 Clarke pushed all her weight against the doors and they swung open quickly making a huge noise as they bounced back off the walls. Everyone in the room was frozen as they took in the sight that was Wanheda with fire and murder in her eyes, which were locked on one target. She stormed up the centre of the room and with strength she didn’t know she had, she picked Titus up and slammed him into the wall behind him, pushing the sword into his throat. When she spoke her voice was laced with nothing but anger and clearly echoed through the room.

 “Did you really think you would get away with it? Trying to kill Wanheda, killing Heda, and then locking Wanheda away to make sure no one could find out your dirty little secret. Well it’s out now because everyone in the room now knows that you killed her, you killed Heda! You couldn’t take it could you, that Heda was no longer your little puppet. She wanted peace you wanted war. So you came up with your little plan go behind Heda’s back and ignore her orders, kill Wanheda, blame the Skaikru and have Heda start a war.”

 No one in the room moved or said anything they just watched the confrontation in front of them trying to process what was happening.

 “I could kill you right now, Jus drein jus daun correct? That’s what you wanted right? I could slit your throat and no one would care. Although it’s not much of a fair trade, the blood of a traitor against the blood of a great Commander, so I wouldn’t stop there, I will burn the clans to the ground, I would make what happened at the mountain look like child’s play, you pushed and pushed and you have finally released The Commander of Death. I hope you are happy, and that you live for eternity to see the world you created.”

 Clarke heard a few worried shuffled behind her, so far so good.

 “Or we can take a second option, Lexa’s way Jus nou drein jus daun yes? I know the Spirit hasn’t chosen a new leader, and we both know why, don’t we.” Titus was looking at her with fear “There is no one here worthy to carry her legacy, but one. Do it and I will spare the clans, don’t and the clans will burn. Starting with Polis.”

 Clarke heard some more movement behind her. She could almost feel the fear. They feared Wanheda, perfect.

 “Administer the test Flamekeeper.”

 Clarke blinked another familiar voice. She wondered when Roan had gotten there. He was far smarter then she gave him credit. She locked eyes with Titus daring him. He looked like he had swallowed something sour. Clarke stepped back and removed the sword from the man’s neck. With a look of resignation she pulled the box that held the Spirit and opened it.

 “Hold out your hand.” He instructed and Clarke instantly followed.

 As he removed the Spirit from the box she could see him trying to shield it from the rest of the room. As he moved the Spirit towards her hand the tentacles she had seen when it was removed from Lexa reappeared. Clarke gave a started jump when they touched her hand and sent an electrical shot through it. Nothing happened for a few more seconds before she let out a yelp and cry of pain as the back of her neck began to burn. She heard gasps from around the room and hoped it was a good thing. The burning stopped and the pain turned into a dull throb. She started to feel dizzy and weak in the legs, but before she could do anything her legs crumbled and she met darkness.

 

* * *

 

 Lexa was pacing, not something she normally did. She was in a dark room with nothing but a single candle for light and a door that wouldn’t open. She was supposed to be meeting the new commander when they were chosen. She wasn’t sure how long she had been there but it felt like a long time. The pacing was her latest idea to keep herself occupied. Humming didn’t last long, tapping lasted even less. She almost let out a scream of joy when the room began to change. She recognised the room almost immediately, it was her throne room. She noticed her red banners that marked what clan she was from had changed to blue. She gathered the new Heda wasn’t Trikru, and the banners were too light to be Azgeda. It reminded her of the blue Clarke wore. She quickly stopped herself; thinking of Clarke was not a good idea. She heard a thump and turned to face the doors as they were pushed open. When she saw who was standing there, her mouth dropped open.

 

* * *

 

Clarke wasn’t quite sure where she was. The last thing she remembered was the burning in her neck, then feeling weak and dizzy. She had a quick look around, but aside from a single candle and a set of doors there was nothing but black. With no other option she leant against the doors and pushed them open. Hoping what was on the other side wasn’t bad. When the doors opened she recognised the throne room from the Polis tower, only all the banners had changed from red to blue, her blue, Skaikru blue. The room was empty, except for a loan figure that was staring at her with their mouth wide open.

 “Lexa?”

 “Clarke?”

 “What are you doing here?”

 They somehow managed to say everything simultaneously as they quickly moved towards each other and wrapped each other in a hug. They both just stared at each other in silence, neither knowing what to do. It was Clarke who finally broke the silence.

 “Where am I?” she asked as she did a quick look around while still in Lexa’s arms.

 “The Commanders Spirit.“ Lexa pulled away from Clarke, instantly missing the contact with the blonde. “This is where I would come in my dreams to speak to the past commanders. I have been waiting here for the new commander to arrive.”

 “So I am inside the Commanders Spirit?” Lexa nodded yes “The only way to access it is if you are Heda?” Lexa nodded again and Clarke let a small smile form on her face. “It worked then.”

 “Clarke, what worked?”

 “The Spirit rejected all the nightbloods” Lexa’s eyes went wide “So as Wanheda I demanded that Titus test me to see if the Spirit would accept me, he was reluctant but Roan stepped in and made him. Apparently it has chosen me.”

 Lexa’s eyes had darkened at the mention of Titus. “He lives?”

 “Yes. I was locked in prison to keep his secret, Octavia broke me out and I confronted Titus in front of the clan leaders. They all know now. I blacked out after the Spirit touched me, but not before I felt something burning my neck.” Lexa spun Clarke around to look at her neck.

 “You have the sacred symbol.”

 “The infinite sign?” Clarke turned back around.

 “Yes.” Lexa locked her eyes with Clarke and unable to take it anymore she leant forward and kissed the blonde. Clarke instantly responded, she committed the feeling of the brunette’s lips on her to her memory so she would never forget them. When they broke apart and were both breathing heavily Clarke resumed their conversation.

 “So, you were waiting here for the next Commander. Why?”

 Lexa sat on the ground and motioned for Clarke to do the same. “There are things that I must tell you about the Spirit and the role and history of the Commander. It was explained to me when the Spirit accepted me.”

 Clarke motioned her to continue and Lexa began her first lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Clarke didn’t get Heda in 3x09 but she got Flamekeeper so close enough!
> 
> Only short phrases that have been used in the past will be in trigedasleng. Everything else will be in English. You can pretend it is in trigedasleng.
> 
> I am also looking for a beta for this story if anyone is interested.

Clarke groaned as she began to wake. She was lying uncomfortably on her front, her head and neck were throbbing. She looked up wincing as her neck sent a stab of pain through her. She instantly recognised the room. It was Lexa’s, and she was lying on Lexa’s bed. She took a few deep breaths to clear her mind. Her time spent with Lexa had helped to calm her down and now that all the clans were looking to her she couldn’t afford a break down at the moment. She slowly rolled over and sat up on the bed and slowly looked around the room, trying not to move too much. Indra and Octavia were standing by the door, Octavia was watching her like a hawk and small smile formed on her face when she saw Clarke was awake, Indra was glaring at Titus who was against the wall at the foot of the bed. She felt Lexa’s calming presence in her mind as she looked at Titus. 

Clarke felt behind her neck and her hand came away with dry blood. Titus must have put the chip in her while she was out. She looked over at the man “I’m surprised you didn’t kill me”. 

“I serve Heda and the Spirit” was the calm reply. To which Clarke only snorted, she would deal with him later. 

“That was some crazy shit you pulled Clarke” Octavia said as she started to walk towards the bed, there was a small cough from Indra “sorry Heda.” Octavia bowed her head to Clarke. 

“It’s ok O, it’s going to take some time to get used to.” She looked out the window and could see it was dark outside and oddly quiet. She turned back to Titus “my Ascension Day is tomorrow correct?” the man nodded “Good come back at dawn and we will discuss the day.” 

“Sha Heda” 

“We will also be having words in the morning. Now leave.” Titus nodded and left the room. “Indra, please assign you most trusted warriors to guard my doors. No one goes in and out without my say so.” Indra nodded and left the room, Octavia went to follow but Clarke grabbed her arm “you can stay”. 

“What are you doing Heda?” Octavia asked sitting on the end of the bed. 

“You can call me Clarke in private O” Clarke smiled at the girl “To answer your question I have absolutely no idea. When I was in the cell I was thinking of ways to destroy Titus. I could kill him or do something that would torture him every day, me sitting on the throne. I planned to scare him and the other clan leaders into testing me. Roan picked up on it quicker than I thought anyone would and suggested the test. Next thing I know the Spirit chooses me.” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t kill him when you woke up. You are a lot calmer.”

“I saw her O. When I blacked out, I saw her and I spoke to her” a single tear went down her cheek “Through the Commander’s Spirit I can feel her inside of me, she’s part of me now.” 

“Indra once said that Lexa could speak to the Commanders before her through the Spirit, I never believed her.” 

“Okteivia kom Skaikru, I want you to take a place by my side” she and Lexa had spoken at length about this, it had been Lexa’s idea “My personal guard and right hand.” 

Octavia mouth dropped “You mean like Indra was to Lexa” she stumbled through her words. 

“Yes, Indra will help until we are both settled. You will have to realize that I will make decisions at times that you will not like. I can no longer focus only on the Skaikru. We may be from there, but they are no longer our people.” 

“Are you going to kill them?” she asked weakly. 

“Not if I don’t have to. Jus nou drein jus daun.” 

Octavia almost let out a sigh of relief “I accept”. 

“Good, get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” 

Octavia bowed “Sha Heda” before she left the room. 

When the door closed Clarke let out a sigh and lent back slowly. Lexa had explained what would be happening the next day. It was going to be long, tiring and painful. She had induction ceremonies, she had to be presented to the people, speeches, meetings, she needed to get her Heda tattoos. One was standard, the other was of her own design. Those alone would take hours. 

She looked across the room and saw he sketch book sitting on the chair she normally sat on when she would draw; she must have forgotten to pack it. Climbing out of the bed gingerly she moved over and sat on the chair. She felt Lexa’s calming presence flow through her as she remembered the times she would sit here and Lexa would lie on the couch. Pushing the memories aside for now she opened her book and concentrated on what she needed. Her first thoughts were of something that showed both parts of her, the one from the sky and the one from the ground. She let her mind wander and hands move freely. It didn’t take her long before she looked down and saw she had drawn a star hitting the ground. It was a bit more extravagant then that but that was the base idea. 

Before she could continue further she let out a huge yawn. Deciding to call it a night she pulled off the clothes that smelt like prison, had a quick wash before sliding into one of her nightgowns, her clothes having been brought from her old room whilst she had been unconscious. Lexa’s had been removed. She climbed into her bed, Lexa’s bed, the bed where just days ago she had experienced some of the happiest moments of her life. As the events of the day and previous days caught up to her, the brave mask she had been wearing disappeared and her tears started to flow as she let herself go.

* * *

 

 It only felt like minutes before Clarke was woken by a knock on the door. Groaning she sat up in the bed.

“Who is it?” she half called, half croaked. 

“Octavia, a maid” Octavia’s voice went dull “and Titus”. 

“Enter.” Clarke called back. As the door opened Octavia stepped in glaring at Titus, her eyes following his every move, the maid was behind them and she quickly went into the bathroom where Clarke could hear the sounds of a bath being drawn. 

“Heda, I searched him and he has no weapons.” 

“Thanks O” Clarke gave her a nod. “Can you pass me that robe please” Clarke pointed to a robe that was hanging on one of the bed posts which Octavia grabbed and threw to her. Clarke crawled out of bed and put the robe on. She decided to get the emotional conversation out of the way first. She looked over to Titus, hardened her eyes and lowered her voice letting Wanheda free from its chains. “You know I can have you killed on the spot for treason. Not only did you attack me, someone who was under Lexa’s protection, but you also killed Lexa, whether by accident or not, attacking or killing Heda is death by a thousand cuts but you are kept alive for and days every time you are on the brink of death you will be brought back” Clarke saw Octavia wince “Then you disobeyed the Lexa’s final command, which you know until the next Heda is chosen the previous Heda’s word is still the law. You also tried to manipulate a Heda. That is four offences, people have died for less than one of them, yet here you stand.” Clarke gave Titus a once over, she wasn’t sure how he managed it, but he seemed angry, disappointed, heartbroken and fearful all at once. “Your grand plan to start a war with Skaikru has backfired on you, now you have me as the new Heda and you know that I will stick by Lexa’s policies and push for peace. Lexa and I had a bit of a chat yesterday” she noticed his eyes widen “While both of us agree you should suffer full punishment for your crimes, our heads tell us you are far too valuable and you know far too much.” Titus’ eyes shone with relief, but Clarke wasn’t finished. “That doesn’t mean you won’t be punished. You are to start training an apprentice to take your place, you no longer hold any position of council or advisement, you are not to leave this tower, you will have a guard of my choosing with you at all times, you will no longer train the nightbloods, unless you are fulling your position as Flamekeeper you will stay inside your quarters. Do you understand?” 

“Sha Heda” Titus all but whispered. 

Clarke nodded then raised her voice “If you ever disobey one of my orders or go against me you will be killed on the spot.” 

“Sha Heda” 

“Now wait outside, I have to get ready.” Titus nodded and almost fled the room. Clarke took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them and turned to Octavia who was standing there with mouth open and wide eyes. “Close your mouth O, you have to get ready as well as you need to look the part to stand with me all day.” Clarke smiled at the girl. 

“How do you do that?” 

“What?” 

“Go from dark and scary to light and fluffy?” Octavia winced as soon as she said the words. “Please don’t tie me to something” she squeaked.

“Light and fluffy?” Clarke growled.

“Errr, I need to get ready, I’ll be going now.” Octavia all but ran to the door leaving a laughing Clarke behind her. 

* * *

 

Clarke was trying to keep herself from pacing as she stood outside the doors of the throne room, she was about to start the first part of here day, the induction ceremony.  Clarke began to brush invisible dust of the clothes she was wearing. They were similar to the ones she had worn as Wanheda when she swore her loyalty to Lexa. Trying to calm herself again she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

After a few minutes Clarke took another deep breath as she opened her eyes again. She noticed that there was no noise on the other side of the doors. She took another deep breath as she heard the anthem start. The doors were then opened by the guards either side of her. She took a step forward into the room and took note as everyone turned to look her way. She looked straight forward trying to block everything out and not look at anyone. Titus was on the left and Octavia dressed in warrior ceremonial clothes on the right of Lexa’s throne, her throne. Titus was as blank as ever but Octavia offered her a small smile of encouragement. She slowly made her way up to the throne; she went up the steps onto the dais and turning around she ran her eyes across everyone in the room. Titus came to stand before her and her eyes snapped to him. She wasn’t quite sure what he said but she heard the words spirit and Heda. When he finished he nodded to her and stepped back to her right. 

“Leaders of the twelve clans bow before me and pledge your allegiance to your Heda and the coalition.” Clarke said clearly whilst looking around the room and locking eyes with all the leaders. Clarke was surprised when once again King Roan stepped forward first and knelt before her swearing his allegiance. Luna of the Boat People followed and one by one the clans swore their allegiance to her. After the clans had sworn their allegiance she stopped and did a quick count, only eleven clans had stepped forward. She began sweeping the room looking for the leader that hadn’t stepped forward. She felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to look at Titus who lent down and whispered to her ear. 

“The Desert Clan did not bow.” 

Clarke gave a short nod before she looked around the room trying to find the Sangedakru leader. She located him in a dark corner close to the doors. “Aaron kom Sangedakru why have you not bowed before your Heda?” Clarke called out. 

“I will not bow to a Sky Person.” 

“Is that so?” Clarke’s voice had a dangerous tone to it “Come forward and enlighten me, please.” 

Aaron stepped forward and stood in the center of the room glaring up at Clarke. “Skaikru are weak, they are not part of the coalition, and they bring death and destruction and go unpunished. You are the worst of them; you take blood then use words to convince those that justice does not need to be served. You put thoughts of peace into Heda Lexa’s mind and force us to change our ways, and here you are standing here as Heda again breaking the traditions. The spirit chose wrong. You will never be anything more than Heda Lexa’s favorite.”

Clarke’s eyes flashed. She heard a muttered ‘shit’ from Octavia who was about to take a step forward before Clarke held up her hand to stop her. She would deal with this. Clarke slowly stepped off the platform and slowly moved towards the Sangedakru leader like a Lion stalking its prey. “Interesting” her voice was calm but dangerous “Let me assure you, let me assure all of you. I may have been born of the sky but as Heda my loyalties are to those of the twelve clans. The Skaikru will be dealt with but this is neither the time nor place for that discussion. I fight for peace, just like Heda Lexa before me, and for peace sometimes things must change. You speak for traditions yet you claim that the tradition of the Spirit choosing the next Heda is incorrect.” Her eyes narrowed until they were almost slits “Never ever speak ill of Heda Lexa before me. Neither I nor anyone else had influence over her mind, which was hers and hers alone.  Speaking ill of Heda can be seen as treason and a sentence of death, yet here you still stand unharmed. I am going to give you one last chance. Bow to me or Sangedakru will be looking for a new leader.” Clarke was shaking trying to control her fury. Aaron cowered under her look and bowed before her and recited the oath. When he was finished Clarke motioned for him to rise and take his place before spinning on her heel and striding quickly back to the throne. Turning back to those gathered she sat down in her throne for the first time and watched as everyone in the room dropped to their knees. Clarke motioned for them to rise and retake their positions. 

Clarke gave a short nod to Titus and handed him the piece of paper with her final tattoo design on it. She had gone with her sky meets ground idea and had also incorporated the Heda marking into it, so she would have one tattoo instead of two. The tattoo artist stepped up to the dais and took the paper from Titus. Clarke pulled up her sleeve exposing the rest of her right shoulder. She knew it was going to hurt, and she knew that if she showed a single wince of pain it would make her look weak. Lexa had forbidden her from entering the Spirit world during the day so she was going to feel every single part. She took a deep breath and nodded to the artist to begin. 

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting on a chair back in her room. Her shoulder was bandaged and was in absolute agony. The tattoo had taken two hours, ten minutes and forty three seconds. Not that she was actually counting. She was proud of herself whilst she had been screaming in her mind she had shown no physical reaction except for a sweaty brow and grit teeth when the needle hit sensitive areas. She knew she had earnt a few points from those that were present. 

The only thing left as part of her ascension day was the new Heda being presented to the citizens and the celebration feast afterwards. She knew there would be some interesting reactions when she was announced as Heda as all those who already knew were forbidden to speak of it until it became public knowledge. She was expecting cheers, jeers and silence. She could see the size of the crowd from her balcony and it looked like everyone in Polis and more had come to see the Heda that would succeed Lexa. 

“Yes?” she answered a knock on the door which opened and Octavia stuck her head in.

“It’s time” Clarke sighed and got out of the chair “and to think this is just your first day.” Octavia said with a laugh to which she received a glare in reply. They rode down the elevator to the ground floor in silence, just the two of them. When they reached the bottom the doors to the tower were closed. “Good luck Clarke” Octavia whispered before she left Clarke to stand with the other guards.

Clarke heard shouting followed by the crowd going quite. She really wished Lexa was there to comfort her, but the brunette had been very serious when she said this had to be done alone. She motioned for the guards to open the door. As the doors opened bit by bit the fading afternoon sun lit up the room. She could see people moving around trying to get the first glimpse of her while she was still hidden in the shadows. She held her head up high and began to walk towards the gathered crowd. There was a raised platform in front of her. She hadn’t been given any instructions but she gathered that was where she needed to go. When she stepped up onto the platform and was finally visible to all she stood there and waited. She had hoped for some sort of noise, cheers, whispers or even jeers, but there was nothing. Only dead silence as everyone stared at her. She caught the looks on some faces, some were confused, some showed nothing, and some were even amused thinking it was a joke.

Then as if someone had unmuted the sound and was slowly tuning up the volume. First whispers, then muttering, then talking and then shouting. She half expected it, but hoped it wouldn’t come to this. She was glad there was so much shouting and that she couldn’t hear anything said to or about her.

“EM PLENI!” she shouted and mute button was activated again. Silence falling across Polis. “I was chosen by the Commanders Spirit. It was witnessed by all your leaders. As Wanheda I requested to be tested to see if I had the Spirit. As I promised your leaders, I may be born of the sky but I can assure you my loyalty is to the twelve clans and the coalition.” She heard some cheering start “Every clan will be equal, none favored above another. I will be continuing Heda Lexa’s fight for peace and prosperity so that in time we will once again be united as one people.” The cheering was getting louder as more joined in “Tonight we celebrate the life of Heda Lexa, tonight we celebrate the rise of a new Heda, tonight we celebrate the dawn of a new era!” Her voice had slowly increased in volume with each word she had said.

The cheers got louder. She could still see some unhappy faces but she would worry about them later. She looked over to her right and saw Octavia laughing and clapping, Indra had a small smile on her face and Roan gave her a short nod of respect which she returned. He may have kidnapped her, and she tried to kill him twice but there was a great deal of respect between them. The Sangedakru leader was still wearing a look of disgust and she really hoped she wouldn’t have problems with him. Filling it away for a later day she turned back to the crowd.

“Let the celebration begin!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favourite chapter so far. The type of chapter I didn’t want to write but needed to. Going to take a few chapters to get Clarke settled as Heda then will start to move into the fun stuff.

 

Clarke grabbed her head as she sat up in her bed. She had never had a hangover before and if this is what one felt like, she never wanted one again. She was pretty sure she only had two drinks. Whatever the hell was in that cider was very strong. She could still remember the night and knew she hadn’t done anything stupid so that was a bonus. She winced when there was a knock on the door “Yeah” she groaned out.

“Heda” Octavia’s head poked in the door “There have been a few minor disputes this morning that require your attention.” 

“Argh, O please don’t shout.” Clarke grabbed her pillow and covered her head with it.

She heard Octavia laugh and step fully into the room “Heda’s got a hangover.” 

“Isn’t it your job to protect me? Maybe I should have you put in the stockades.” 

Octavia snorted “I protect you from the bad people, not yourself. I did try to advise you not to drink but you didn’t listen. Here drink this it will help.” Clarke looked up at the cup she was holding out “It’s from Nyko.” 

Clarke took the cup and drank it in one gulp. She had to quickly cover her mouth as the drink tried to return to the cup. “What the hell is in that?” 

“Some herb mixture.” Octavia shrugged “Nyko told me it would help with the hangover.” 

There was another knock on the door; it didn’t seem so loud this time. “Yes?” 

“It’s Kala, I have your breakfast.” 

“Enter” When her personal maid stepped in with a tray of breakfast she directed her to put it on the small table near the couch. “Can you please organise what I need to wear today.” Normally she would grab comfortable clothes, but she wasn’t sure what she was meant to be wearing on a normal day as Heda. She had seen what Lexa wore, but the clothes she had in her closet were not of that style. Plus hers had to have blue in them depicting her birth clan as Skaikru. 

“I’ll be off; I will be waiting for you up in the throne room. I can’t wait to see how you handle these.” Clarke threw her pillow at the girl as she ran from the room laughing. Clarke got out of her bed and went to the bath that had been prepared for her to have a soak. She knew she was in for a long day, there were incidents to deal with that would have occurred the previous night, many drunken people were never a good idea, and she also had a meeting with the clans. She was sure that Skaikru would be one of the topics and she was not looking forward to dealing with it. Then she would have to organise her visit to each of the twelve clans as was customary for the new Heda. To top it off she had to spend time with the Nightbloods as they now had no one to train them. She did have someone in mind but she wasn’t sure if they would accept given the passing of Lexa. She wasn’t even sure that the person knew about what happened to Lexa.

When the water began to cool she climbed out of the bath and drying herself she walked back into her room with a towel tied around her. Kala had laid out her clothes on her bed. It was almost identical to Lexa’s except she had the blue sash. Light shoulder armour, skin tight black pants, long sleeve undershirt with a long tunic that would reach her calf’s, with a light armour pate around her stomach to finish it off. Her normal black boots were sitting on the floor in front of the bed. There was also a sword sheath sitting on her bed which reminded her to organise a new sword. Steadying herself she stepped out of her room. Her two personal guards Ryder and Jes were standing outside her door waiting. She nodded to them and moved towards the elevator without a word, her two guards trailing her. She was pretty sure she was safe in her own tower to walk around without guards, but until everything had settled down and everyone was more comfortable with her as Commander, for the first time she was actually happy to have them.

She stepped out of the elevator when they reached the top floor. The large doors were opened buy the guards either side of them so she didn’t have to even break stride. When she stepped inside everyone in the room dropped to one knee as she moved up the centre with purpose. She stepped up onto the dais and spun quickly on her heal. “Rise” she ordered before she took her seat. She took a quick scan of the room and counted about twenty people. She gestured the first one forward and listened to their problem. When she finally got to the last one a woman that had been restrained and gagged was dropped on her knees in front of her. Clarke looked up at the man behind her for an explanation.

“She and her partner have been thieving travellers across both Trikru and Floudonkru lands.”

“Do she have a name?”

“Emori, she is a Nomadic.”

Clarke nodded “Where is her partner?”

“He was captured a few weeks ago. A Skaikru boy.”

Clarke’s eyes widened, as a plan quickly formed in her mind. She motioned Octavia to her “Tell Jes to bring Murphy here.” She whispered in the girl’s ear. Octavia nodded and quickly moved to speak to the guard standing at the door before she returned to her position.

Clarke motioned for the man to remove the gag from Emori’s mouth.“The Skaikru boy where is he? Speak true.” Emori’s didn’t say anything. Clarke smiled and shook her head. She got up from the throne and stepped of the dais. She stood in front of Emori with her hands behind her back. Something she had seen Lexa do on many occasions. “Your Heda asked you a question. Answer it.”

“I have no partner”

“Lying to your Heda. Not a good move.” She said calmly as panic shot through the woman’s eyes. Clarke took her eyes off the girl when there was a knock on the doors. “Enter!”

Two guards walked in with Murphy in between them.

“Ah right on time. Emori I believe you know John Murphy?” Clarke winced as she watched both of them give themselves as serious case of whiplash they moved their heads so fast. Clarke chuckled “That confirms that.”

“What do you want Clarke?” Murphy asked not looking away from his partner in crime.

“What makes you think I want something?”

“You wouldn’t have brought me here if you didn’t.”

Clarke nodded to his words. “I want to make a deal with you. There are a lot of people out there that want both of your blood. I need someone inside the Skaikru camp to report all their movements to the blockade. If they are going to attack, or if there is a rebellion, what the guard movements are, who has the weapons. I want to know everything. When your mission is complete I will pardon both you and Emori and let you go. Of course Emori will stay here in Polis for the time being, but I will make sure no harm comes to her.”

“I thought you weren’t interested in your people.”

“Those are my warriors in the blockade. It is my duty to make sure they go home to their families. Information on the enemy is vital in any battle.”

“How do I know if you will keep your word?”

“After everything that has happened recently, do you really think I am going to keep lovers apart?”

Murphy shook his head “I’ll do it.”

“Good, but if you betray me I will lock her in the deepest darkest hole I can find. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“I do not want anyone other than Kane to know about me or Lexa. He must swear it. That is critical. Tell him if there is another attack I will have no choice but to retaliate. I am not on Arkadia’s side; I can’t favour them.” Clarke paused “I will let you two say goodbye then Dax here will escort you to the blockade. He will be your contact.” Clarke gave a wave of her hand and dismissed everyone from the room. “Oh and Murphy” Clarke called out “Please tell my mum and I fine, and tell Lincoln that Octavia is fine as well.” Murphy nodded and left the room.

* * *

 

Clarke dropped into her chair at the table for lunch. She could feel a headache coming on. It had taken her all morning to get through the issues that had arisen over night. Thankfully it was nothing serious and no blood needed to be spilt. She started to put some food onto her plate half listening to Octavia talking.

“Clarke? Clarke? Earth to Clarke?” Octavia broke her from her thoughts.

“What?” Clarke grumbled.

“Aren't you in a good mood, I thought that went quite well.” Clarke glared at the girl “I didn't see Murphy’s girl coming.” Octavia paused “Murphy’s girl? Murphy actually likes someone? That is really disturbing, but she is a thief so I suppose they could be good for each other.” Octavia made a bit of a face after that thought.

“Octavia?” Clarke growled.

“Yes?” Octavia smiled back at her trying her best to look innocent but not even coming close.

“Shut up!”

“Make me!”

“Don’t think I haven’t forgotten the light and fluffy comment. There is this really nice tree I saw just outside the gates.” Octavia paled and didn’t respond causing Clarke to smile. The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence before Clarke stood up. “Let’s go, time to deal with politics.” The two sort of ex-Skaikru headed off to the meeting room. When Clarke stepped inside she was surprised to see she was the first one to arrive for a change. She still walked in and took her seat at the head of the table and waited for the other leaders to arrive. As each leader arrived she motioned for them to take their seat.

“Thank you for coming, and thank you for your support.”

“Just because we bow to you in ceremony doesn’t mean you have our support.” Aaron from Sangedakru was the first to speak, she really didn’t like him. She heard a few murmurings around the table of agreeance.

“You may not like me, I may not be a nightblood, hell I wasn’t even born on Earth. The Spirit rejected all the nightbloods and chose me to lead.”

“You are Skaikru, Skaikru bring nothing but trouble.” This time it was Karine from the Plains Riders, Ingranrona.

“Stop judging me on what you have seen from a few. Don’t judge a clan just because you don’t like one person. Every clan has good and bad.” She looked across to the Azgeda King “I must apologise to you King Roan as I made the same assumption based of your former queen.”

“No apology needed Heda, in this case it is as bad as they say.”

“Fear is a powerful weapon. Nia used it well.”

“That it is.”

“What is the status with Skaikru?” 

Clarke looked across to Luna who had asked the question. Didn’t they care about anything other than the Skaikru. “The blockade is still in place and a kill order in effect. Any Skaikru member that comes near the blockade will be killed on sight. This morning I organised a spy to go in and pass information onto the blockade to warn us of attacks and to make sure we have the information if the Skaikru don’t obey our demands and we are forced to march on the camp.” She took note of the nods of approval around the table. Kill orders and marches on camps were obviously the right thing to say. 

“Heda” Clarke looked towards the Glowing Forest leader, she couldn’t remember her name “My advisers feel that we should no longer be part of the coalition. The Coalition was Lexa, with her gone, a non-nightblood and outsider now Heda and in charge they don’t feel it is the best option for our people. They feel that blood must not have blood is too much against our traditions.” 

Clarke’s heart stopped as all the leaders looked towards her. This was not how she imagined this meeting would go. Clarke paused to gather her thoughts then stood up she knew this could be the end of the coalition if she didn’t get this right “I know each of your clans have different traditions, different laws. I am not asking you to abandon them and change them. There will be times when blood must have blood and together we will decide on those times. What I am asking is peace and unity between the clans. Every time we go to war, a child loses a parent, a parent loses a child, love ones are torn apart, people that have nothing to do with the conflict are killed. I know what it is like to lose a parent and a loved one, my father was executed for trying to tell the truth, the woman I loved died in my arms a week ago. Instead of spilling blood on a battlefield, instead of fighting with weapons, we fight with words, we resolve situations together. A child can play in the street without fear, when they go home both their parents are there to welcome them, a parent never has to bury their child. That is what peace is about, that is what this coalition is about. I know it isn’t going to happen overnight and that change takes time, but please I am asking you. No I am begging you, please don’t give up on this, put your faith in me, work with me and together we can create a united world.”

When Clarke finished her speech there was nothing but silence in the room as each clan leader digested what was said. As each moment passed her heart slowly began to sink. When Roan stood up, her head dropped and her heart shattered, she had undone all Lexa’s work in just two days. When Roan started clapping slowly her head snapped up to look at him he had a small smile on his face.

“Well said Heda. Azgeda pledges their allegiance and support”

Luna then stood up “Floudonkru pledges their allegiance and support.”

Clarke had to really try hard to stop the grin that threatened to form on her face as one by one the clan leaders stood and gave their support, until only Aaron from Sangedakru remained seated, everyone in the room looking at him.

“I do not like you Heda. You are stubborn, arrogant, an outsider and ignorant of our ways.” Clarke nodded she knew that was true “You do not make decisions with your head and you let your heart and emotions rule you and that is weakness. You could very easily lead us down the wrong path.” The man stood up “Klark kom Skaikru Heda of the twelve clans, prove me wrong and you will have the Sangedakru’s support.”

“Thank you, all of you. I swear to you on my life that your support will not be in vain.” Clarke bowed her head to the clan leaders in respect before they all started to leave the room. Roan gave her a nod and Luna offered her a smile before they disappeared out the door. When the doors closed Clarke collapsed into her chain. She dropped her head into her hands as her shoulders began to shake. She let out a half laugh half sob. She looked back up and saw Octavia standing in front of her with the biggest grin she had ever seen on the warrior’s face.

“You did it.” She said in excitement.

“Not yet, that was just the clan leaders. Now I have the rest of the clans, and I need to work out exactly how to do it. It is going to be a step by step process. It could take years.”

“With you are the helm I don’t think it will take that long.” Octavia paused “I hate to say it, but how you handle Pike and the Skaikru will be the first step.”

“You do know Bellamy could die. They will want Pike’s blood, but if they want Bellamy’s as well there will be very little I can do. While I have the final say, if the majority is for his death I can’t reverse that. If I do, I will lose the clans. In order for change I must be prepared to give a little. What happens with Skaikru will be an example to all.”

Octavia looked down “That man isn’t Bellamy. The Bellamy I know, my brother, would never do these things. Pike has twisted his mind, and I don’t know if he will come back. The pain that he will suffer when he finally realises what he has done.” Octavia shook her head and looked back at Clarke “Death may be the best way to set him free.” A single tear rolled down the girl’s cheek. “Two lives for three hundred and stopping a war I’ll take any day. I’m just sorry one of them is Bellamy.”

“It’s my fault. If I hadn’t left.”

“If you hadn’t left you would not be here in this chair and we wouldn’t be on the verge of peace.”

“Lexa wouldn’t be dead and Bellamy wouldn’t have turned.”

“What Bellamy did is on Bellamy not you. He allowed himself to be manipulated and refuse to see reason.’

‘But Lexa.”

“Maybe she might be alive, maybe she might be dead, but you never would have seen her. You never would have had a chance to forgive her, to love her. There was an old quote I read back on the ark ‘it’s better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all’, remember the time that you did have together. Don’t forget it was your vote that kept her on the throne. Without your vote she would be dead. The coalition gone and the world at war. One that we wouldn’t survive.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“What can I say, it’s a gift.” Octavia laughed “Now come on, I’m hungry. If breakfast and lunch were anything to go by dinner should be spectacular.”

Clarke laughed as she got out of her chair “Glad you like the food.” 

“Hey the food and bed alone are worth being your personal guard.” The girl laughed as they left the meeting room.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say other than enjoy.

Clarke stood outside the front door of the tower and said goodbye as each clan leader left to return to their lands. She was happy to have the clan leaders on her side, now she had to work on the people and clan ambassadors. She knew they would all do what their leaders and she told them to do but she wanted them to respect her and do what she asked without being forced. She would be meeting with all the ambassadors the next day.

“So what’s next Heda?” Octavia asked walking up to her side as she said goodbye to the last leader.

“I’m going to the markets, I am sick of being stuck in that tower.” Clarke hadn’t left the tower since the celebration three days ago and was starting to feel a little cramped.

“I know the feeling, being cramped in places in my speciality. Jes, Ryder positions now.” Octavia called to Clarke’s personal guards. Both nodded and took their positions just behind Clarke “and action!” Octavia pointed forward. Clarke let out a laugh and moved off the in direction Octavia pointed.

It wasn’t far from the tower to the markets. The moment she stepped into markets she was mobbed by little kids all crying out Heda with smiles on their faces. Her guards moved forward but she waved them off. She knelt down in front of a girl that looked no older than four who was holding a flower towards her.

“Is that for me?” Clarke gestured to the flower the girl responded with a nod. Clarke took the flower from the girl and slipped it behind her ear. “How do I look?”

“Nice Heda.”

“What is your name?”

“Bree, Heda.”

“Beautiful name.” Clarke gave the girl a smile and stood back up “Thank you for the flower.”

“Pro Heda.” Bree turned and ran off.

As Clarke made her way through the markets she was constantly stopped by people at stalls wanting her to try their food or give her opinion on what they were selling. Some even gave her gifts. All bar a few acknowledged her with a nod of their head in respect and spoke using her new title. While it was exhausting Clarke didn’t mind at all, she needed to be seen by the people and show that while she may live in a tower and carry the power to control twelve clans, she was still human and just like them.

As Clarke and her company made their way back to the tower Clarke lost herself in her thoughts. She was actually surprised that she was happy to spend time with the people. When she was on the ark, other than Wells she didn’t have a huge amount of friends. Most her time was spent with Wells or in the infirmary with her mother. Being from the Alpha station and one of the privileged, made her an outcast. The Princess label she had been given when they landed on the ground was a clear sign of what people thought of her. It was ironic how she was now she pretty much was royalty. How things change in time. Not even six months ago she was an outcast who was locked in solitary confinement a month away from being executed and never having harmed someone in her life. Now she was the leader of a nation with a body count of near one thousand. Whether she had killed them herself or indirectly because of her decisions it certainly wasn’t something she was proud of. She knew it was going to rise and unfortunately her people would most likely be next.

While she hoped that things would turn around in Arkadia but she wasn’t confident they would. From what she had seen in her brief time there and what Octavia had told her Pike was ruling with an iron fist and keeping people in fear so that they wouldn’t rise against him. It was eerily simular to the way Nia ruled, she was glad they didn’t have an army and only had limited ammunition otherwise it would be all out war. She knew that if Pike and his followers attacked again she would have no choice but to march on the camp. There would be nothing she could say that would stop an attack and if she did try to stop one she would lose the coalition and very likely be killed so that she could be replaced with a new Heda that would be more in line with traditions.

“So, what now?” Octavia broke her thoughts.

“You are free for a while. I am sure Indra wants to put you through a training session. You haven’t had one for a while. I am sure you don’t want to hang with me.”

“Why not?”

“I am about to go learn all the laws of the clans and coalition. I can’t lead very well if I don’t know the laws. There is more than blood must not have blood. You are welcome to join me if you want.” Clarke smirked.

“No, no. I need the training. I will take getting beat up over learning laws any day.” Octavia turned and was about to run off before Clarke spoke again.

“I need you ready with horses at dawn. You and I are going on a little trip.”

“What? Where?”

“Not here. I will tell you in the morning.” Clarke lowered her voice. Octavia nodded before she ran off to find Indra.

Clarke made her way into the tower and took the elevator halfway up the tower. Lexa had told her there was a room here that contained all the history of the twelve clans and all the laws. She stepped into the room and with just one look she knew she was going to be in for a long day. There were books and pieces of paper everywhere. Clearly no one had ever decided to organise everything.

* * *

Clarke woke just as the sun was beginning to rise. Reluctantly she crawled out of her bed and quickly got changed. She put on her new amour and sheathed her new swords and daggers all of which had been delivered to her the previous night. She slipped out of her room and made her way outside to the stables where she saw Octavia waiting for her.

“So why did we have to get out of bed this early?” Octavia yawned.

“We are going to meet someone.”

“Who?”

“I will tell you when we leave the city.” Clarke said as she climbed onto her horse, Lexa’s old horse, and they quickly left the city.

As soon as Clarke and Octavia were clear of Polis Octavia turned to Clarke. “Where are we going? Why just the two of us?”

“We are going to see a friend” Clarke answered.

“Does this friend have a name?”

“Yes, his name is Brock. He is Lexa’s father.” Clarke’s mind wandered back to when she first met him.

_Clarke was running through the bush trying to get away from the men chasing her. She had run out of bullets and only had a small dagger with her. She wasn’t sure who the men were but they didn’t look like Trikru warriors, and they had called her Wanheda which she had no idea what it meant. She wasn’t completely watching where she was going and tripped on a stray tree root. Pain shot through her ankle as she slammed into the ground, pain now erupting from her arm as she used it to break her fall. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the three men that had been chasing her as they came into view. One of them said something in trigedasleng that she didn’t understand and again they called her Wanheda._

_“Hei!” A voice sounded from her left, the men’s right forcing all four of them to look in that direction as a man, at least she thought it was a man, in a black coat with a hood covering his face. When the three warriors saw the hooded man they all took a nervous step backwards. Clarke couldn’t help but think they knew this man and they were afraid of him. One of them said something and they all pulled their swords out and this time began to take short steps towards the man, before they charged with a battle cry._

_The man didn’t move or even take out a weapon when the three men got close enough all he did was evade their attacks. After ten or so seconds the man began to fight back. Clarke had never seen something so beautiful; it was like a graceful dance. The man still didn’t have a weapon he was just attacking with punches and kicks. It wasn’t long before all three men were on the ground but it didn’t look like they were going to give up as they all got back onto their feet ready to fight again. Almost like magic a sword appeared in his hand. Clarke had no idea where it had come from. She thought the man was impressive earlier when he fought by hand, but seeing him fight with a weapon he looked majestic. It wasn’t long before the men that had been chasing her were on the ground, dead. With his enemy’s defeated the man began to walk towards her, his sword still out. She tried to scramble backwards but the pain in her arm and ankle made her cry out._

_“Easy young one” the man said gently as he knelt next to her “I’m not going to hurt you.” She clenched her teeth and gave a small whimper when he started to take off her boot. “You really should look where you are going.” he got her boot off and began to examine her ankle. “Doesn’t feel broken, just a really bad sprain. You are not going to be walking anytime soon. I’m going to pick you up ok? My home isn’t far from here, I can take you there and help you.”_

_Clarke knew she had no other choice and nodded. The man picked her up and began to carry her in the direction he had originally come from. Clarke felt oddly calm and safe in his arms as he carried her. It wasn’t long before they stepped into a small clearing, a small house just back from the centre of it. He took her inside and closed the door with his foot before he placed her on a bed._

_“Who are you?”_

_The man pulled his hood back and smiled at the girl. The first think Clarke noticed were his green eyes, they were oddly familiar. “Brock, and you are Klark gon the skai kru.”_

_“How do you know who I am?” Clarke defences instantly rose._

_“You just confirmed it, and you aren’t that hard to recognise, your hair is very unique. Blonde hair such as yours is not very common in any of the clans. I can see why Alexandria is attracted to you.”_

_“Who?” Clarke was confused._

_“My daughter, Alexandria.”_

_Clarkes eyes narrowed as she looked at the man’s face again, green eyes, brown hair, slightly narrow face. She stopped breathing and whispered out one word “Lexa”. She tried to get off the bed, before pain in her ankle reminded her why she was there._

_“Yes, Lexa is my daughter.”_

_“She betrayed me. She left my people to die. She left me. I loved her.” Clarke started to ramble._

_“Easy young one, breath” Brock gently said trying to calm her. “I am well aware what she did, and I certainly let her know what I felt about it. She came here afterwards and bit of a mess, what she did was one of the hardest things she has ever done. Taking the deal not so much, but leaving you behind. I am not making excuses for her but I have never seen her so broken, not even after Costia died.”_

_“Wait, are you spying on me for her? Are you going to report me in and hand me over?” Clarke’s eyes hardened._

_“None of the above. I found you by accident, and don’t worry she won’t ever know you were here, even if she asks me. You have my word.”_

_She had stayed with Brock for a month, he had taught her how to flight, hunt, trigedasleng, help her disguise herself and some other skills that were very handy. She hadn’t wanted to leave but she didn’t want to overstay her welcome and wanted to keep on traveling._

“You know Lexa’s father!”

“Yes, I met him during my travels. He saved my life.”

“Did Lexa know?”

Clarke just shook her head, before she let out an evil grin and concentrated on the Spirit “he told me a lot about Lexa, some very interesting childhood stories.”

“What type of stories?”

“Blackmail type.” Clarke laughed and was quickly joined by Octavia. “Just a pity I can’t use them.” The two quickly sobered up.

* * *

Clarke was glad Brock only lived half a day’s ride from Polis and she found his place quickly. The both dismounted and tethered their horses to a nearby tree.

“Nice place” Octavia commented as Clarke knocked on the door which opened almost instantly.

“Clarke!” the man said cheerfully, Clarke gave an internal wince. He didn’t know. “Come in, come in. who is your friend”

“This is Octavia.”

“Ah yes, Clarke spoke highly of you.” He said making Octavia shoot a look at her. “What brings you here? How is Alexandria?”

“We have some bad some news. You may want to sit down.” The man’s smile instantly fell as he sat down. Clarke wanted to say it as gently and calming as possible but she wasn’t sure how. “I was hoping you would already know. I don’t know how to say this, so I will just say it. Lexa is gone; she was killed a week ago.” The man seemed to just collapse into himself and look of absolute agony and despair appearing.

“How? Who?”

“Titus” the man looked up shocked “Titus was trying to kill me with a gun of all things and was going to blame it on the Skaikru so that Lexa would go to war with them. Titus believed I was making Lexa week, Lexa started changing her policies to create peace and stop war. Titus didn’t like it. Lexa heard the shots and came to help. She was hit with a stray bullet.” Clarke felt the tears return to her eye and roll down her cheeks.

“Is Titus dead?” The man growled anger lacing his voice. Clarke shook her head “why?”

“Titus only survived before he is too valuable. He doesn’t have an apprentice so there is no one to pass the Flamekeepers job to. He has been stripped of all power and privileges and must train an apprentice.”

Brock nodded “Understandable. Who is the new Heda?”

“I am” Clarke watched as Brock’s eyes went wide.

“How?” he almost seemed awed.

“Wanheda broke loose and I threatened a few people. I made Titus test me and the spirit accepted me.”

“So Alexandria?”

“Is right here.” Clarke tapped her head.

“I doubt there is any place she would rather be.” Brock gave a ghost of a smile.

“She certainly doesn’t hide her pleasure at being there.” Clarke paused she wasn’t sure how to ask someone who five minutes ago had just been told their daughter had been murdered so she tried to be as gentle as possible “There is a second thing that brings me here, and I feel terrible about this after what I just told you.” Brock nodded his head “I am asking this as Clarke your friend. I want you to come back to Polis. With Titus all but gone I could use someone to help keep me on the straight and narrow and also to train the Nightbloods. There is no one I trust more for this.” Brock stared at Clarke. “You don’t need to come now. Just when ever. If you want to that is.” She finished with a rush.

“Thank you Clarke. I am going to need some time first.”

“I understand. If you ever need to talk to me I will be more than happy to listen.” Clarke gave him a soft smile.

“Have you taken time?”

Clarke shook her head “My new position as Heda has kept my thoughts elsewhere.”

“Remember what I taught you Clarke. You must come to terms with the past before you can move forward; else it will eat you inside.”

Clarke nodded and stood up and opened her arms for the man, offering him a hug. Almost instantly Brock was in her arms.

“Did she?” Brock whispered in her ear.

“Yes.”

“Did you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad.”

Clarke broke the hug and moved towards the already open door. Clarke gathered Octavia must have left to give the two some space. When Clarke was standing in the door frame she turned back. “May we meet again, Brock.”

“May we meet again, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded and left the house. Hearing the door close behind her she made her way to Octavia who already had the horses untied and ready to ride.

“That didn’t quite go as planned.” Octavia said as Clarke mounted her horse.

“I was hoping he already knew.” Clarke said as she gave her horse and kick to get it going.

“So now what? Who trains the Nightbloods?”

“I will have to find someone for their combat training. I know they had a few trainers. When I was going through all the documents yesterday I came across a journal from a previous Commander it spoke about what being a Heda involves. So I can do the political and Heda lessons.”

“Political? Really Clarke?” Octavia raised an eyebrow.

“What? I’m good at it.” Clarke gave a short laugh “Unfortunately.” She finished.

“You are not good at politics. You have a silver tongue and are manipulative.” Octavia deadpanned.

“Take that back. I am not manipulative!” Clarke said outraged.

“Hmm, explain where blood must not have blood came from, or even how you got the position of Heda.”

“Blood must not have blood was Lexa’s idea.”

“No it wasn’t Clarke. You gave the idea to Lexa then talked her into it. Manipulation.”

“I did not!”

“You talked the delinquents into actually surviving instead of fighting and messing around. You talked sense into Bellamy back then. You talked Lexa into the alliance against the mountain. You talked Lexa into letting Skaikru become the thirteenth clan. You talked Lexa into blood must not have blood and to not attack our people. You talked yourself into this position as Heda. You talked the clan leaders into supporting your push for peace.” Clarke had never heard Octavia so serious.

“I…” Clarke stuttered.

“Face it Clarke. Your biggest weapon is your mouth.”

“I wasn’t able to talk to Bellamy this time.” Clarke said with sadness in her voice.

“What do you think will happen?”

“To Arkadia?” Octavia nodded “I hope they can correct things.”

“You don’t believe it though.”

Clarke shook her head. “Pike reminds me of Nia. He leads with fear. He makes sure people are scared to go against him.” Clarke looked over to the warrior “If he attacks, there will be nothing I can do. I will have to give the order to march. Even I won’t be able to talk the clans out of it.” Octavia just turned away from Clarke and looked forward.

Their ride was silent all the way back to Polis, each lost in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two versions of this chapter. Both with very different results. Sticking with The 100 tradition I went for the one that leads to a bit more darkness in the plot.

Clarke opened her eyes and found herself back in the spirit world. Instead of the normal throne room set up she was sitting on lush green grass in what appeared to be a park from the old world. She had never seen a park but had heard about them. She climbed to her feet and looked around, she was surrounded by tall buildings, sky scrapers, if she remembered correctly, from the old world. The whole place was deserted. She took an instant dislike to the place. It was silent there was none of the noise she had become accustom to from the forest or other people. The buildings were all dull grey and void of the colours of the ground she had come to love. The sky was a crystal clear blue, no clouds, too perfect. There was a chill in the air that almost felt artificial. She left the park and wandered down the grey sidewalls, her boots echoing with each step. Every corner she turned, every street she went down, it was all the same. Empty, colourless and silent. With a feeling of unease, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on her normal meeting place in the throne room. As the world dissolved around her and the city was replaced with the throne room she never noticed a woman in a red dress and the man she once knew as Jaha staring at her in surprise.

Clarke opened her eyes again and found herself back in the throne room. Lexa was standing there waiting for her with a smile on her face. Shaking her previous experience off as just a dream, she returned the smile. Lexa's smile changed to a scowl as she walked closer to Clarke.

"What?' Clarke was confused at the attitude change.

"You knew my father." The former Commander stated with a slight hint of anger.

"Yes. He saved my life during my travels."

"Why didn't you tell me?" now Lexa sounded slightly disappointed.

"We weren't exactly getting on when we first met again and both of us were a little preoccupied afterwards. It never crossed my mind, Alexandria." Clarke finished with a smirk, Brock had told her that Lexa wasn't a fan of her full name, she always complained it was too long and made her sound weak. Lexa was shorter and sounded more menacing. A warrior couldn't have a weak sounding name. Lexa raised an eyebrow at the name. "What? I think it is cute. Makes you sound sweet."

"Clarke" the girl growled, but Clarke could see traces of amusement in her eyes.

"Yes Alexandria." Clarke emphasized the name.

"Shut up."

"Make me!" Lexa stepped towards the blonde and took her face between her hands and kissed her, hard. Clarke lost her train of thought and moaned softly into the kiss. When breath was getting short Lexa pulled away and rested her forehead on Clarke's, each taking the in the moment. Eventually Clarke pulled back and sat herself down leading against a wall, Lexa curled up next to her. "How did you do it?" Lexa looked at Clarke strangely "Be Heda. Carry of the responsibility. I have only been in charge for a few weeks and I am already exhausted. You were Heda for years and had to form the coalition."

Lexa just shrugged "I just got used to it. It was hard at first, but it got easier."

"I hope so." Clarke said before the two girls dropped into a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company. The silence was eventually broken by Lexa.

"I think you will be the one that will have the greatest legacy."

Clarke pulled back to get a better look at Lexa, it was the last thing she had ever expected to hear.

"What?"

"My legacy was bringing peace between the clans and forming the coalition. I think you will go much further."

"Huh?" Clarke was down to one word answers.

"Even with the coalition, blood must have blood always had us on the brink of war. The coalition was fragile and I knew it could break with one wrong move. You will bring complete peace to the lands and will make the coalition unbreakable." Lexa had a sound of pride in her voice.

"You formed the coalition; I am struggling to hold it together."

"No Clarke. You have already made it stronger. What you said to the leaders gained you a lot of respect. Octavia is right; your words are your weapon. Blood must not have blood was not my idea. It was yours. I was prepared to go to war until you spoke to me about stopping the bloodshed."

"If Skaikru attack peace will end, war will start and blood will be spilt. I understand that Pike and whoever else was with him will have to be killed but I could be wiping out my own people."

"We both know it won't come to that. You are smarter than that and you won't allow innocent blood to be spilt."

"I wish I could just make them disappear in the middle of the night." Clarke stopped and began to smile.

"Clarke?"

"I have an idea." Clarke gave the confused brunette a quick kiss "I'll explain later." Clarke closed her eyes and let herself wake up.

* * *

 

Clarke was standing with her hands behind her back watching the Nightbloods train. Octavia was helping some of the younger weaker Nightbloods train. She watched as Aden felled another opponent, he was clearly too good for them. She had heard Aden had even beaten Lexa. She stepped into the training area and picked up a bamboo staff.

"Come on Aden, let's see how good you really are."

"Heda?"

Clarke grinned at the boy "So you hold it like this and feet like this?" Clarke took a weak stance and a clumsy grip on the staff. She looked over the boy's shoulder and saw Octavia with a huge grin on her face. The other Nightbloods had stopped to watch.

"Sha Heda."

"Good. Attack!"

Aden stepped forward and started to attack. Clarke could tell it was only half-heartedly. She blocked a few attacks before smirking and going on the offence. Aden had barely any time to respond before Clarke swept his feet from under him and had her staff resting on his chest in a kill position. She heard cheers from the other Nightbloods and Octavia was standing there with her jaw dropped.

"Never under estimate your opponent." Clarke helped the boy to his feet "Now this time don't hold back." As soon as she finished speaking Clarke went on the attack forcing Aden to defend and retreat out of Clarke's range. "Your opponent isn't going to wait for you to be ready before they attack."

Aden nodded before he responded. Both fighters tested each other's defences for a bit before Aden came hard at Clarke forcing her to take a few steps back. She retreated a bit further towards the edge of the training ground. She brought her staff down hard on a wooden bench snapping it in two. Picking up the second half she got herself into a more comfortable stance. She always felt better when fighting with duel swords. She waited for Aden to get closer before she charged at the boy. Both her sticks moving in perfect synchronicity quickly gave her the upper hand. From there it didn't take her long to find a weakness and exploit it ending with Aden on his back. Both of them panting hard. She heard more cheering and some hoots that she guessed came from Octavia.

"Much better" She complimented Aden as she helped the boy to his feet. She noticed his head drop so she put a finger under his chin and brought it back up. "Never drop your head. Learn from your mistakes. To get better you first must fall."

"Sha Heda." Aden smiled at her. Clarke ruffled his hair and walked away from him back to the edge of the grounds.

"I never knew you could fight like that. The only other person that could use two swords was Lexa. I tried once and almost cut my hand off." Octavia almost ran up to her.

"You never asked." Clarke shrugged.

"You have got to teach me. Who taught you? How did you learn to do that so fast?"

"Brock taught me. We pretty much spent half the day working on it. Half a day every day of a month you pick it up pretty quickly. He was a very good teacher."

Their conversation was interrupted when she heard someone calling for her. She was surprised to see Dax running up to her. He was supposed to be at the blockade his presence could only mean bad news. "Yes?"

"The sky boy told us that Skaikru are planning an attack."

Clarke mentally cursed "Did he say when? How did he get the information?"

"No Heda he doesn't know when. He overheard a conversation between the ones they call Bellamy and Pike who were planning the attack."

"Mochof. Get the ambassadors to the council chambers immediately."

"Sha Heda." The said before he left the training grounds to complete Clarke's orders.

Clarke closed her eyes and started cursing. "Idiots, idiots, idiots, idiots" with each idiot her voice got louder until the last one finished as a shout. Sighing knowing that there was no way to talk her way out of this one she left the fields and headed up to the council chambers with a silent Octavia by her side.

* * *

 

Clarke stormed into the council chambers in her amour and fully armed with her swords and daggers. She didn't say a word as she moved to take her position at the head of the table.

"I have been informed that the Skaikru plan to attack the blockade. I am leaving immediately to put an end to this once and for all."

"Are you going to march on the Skaikru camp?" The Glowing Forest ambassador questioned her.

"I don't know yet, but rest assured the threat will the dealt with in the next few days." Clarke looked around the room "Any objections?" Everyone around the table shook their heads. "Good. Dismissed. Bris can you stay behind please."

"Sha Heda?"

"Send your fastest rider to King Roan, I need his best assassins sent to the blockade as fast as a horse can carry them."

"Sha Heda." If the Azgeda was confused by her orders she didn't show it.

Clarke didn't wait any longer and swept out of the room. She made her way down to the stables where Octavia was waiting for her.

Octavia was standing outside the stables holding onto both hers and Clarke's horses. Dax, Jes, Ryder, Indra and a few warriors she didn't know were also waiting for her. Clarke didn't say anything she just mounted her horse and led her group out of Polis. The first part of the ride was in relative silence as Clarke tried to get control of herself. She had never felt angrier then she did now. Not even her mother's lies or seeing Lexa after the former Commander had her kidnapped had made her this angry. Stupid selfish stuck up idiots that thought everything belonged to them, going from limited space on the Ark to the broad open spaces of Earth had gone to their heads. Maybe there was something in the air. The grounders weren't wrong when they listed the Ark and Mountain as the same, both believed the ground belonged to them and everyone else should bow to them. The clans understood the land they treated it with respect. They had been labelled as savages, sure their ways were brutal, but the Ark was no different. Executions for the simplest of things or the culling of the population so others, mainly the privileged, could survive. While it didn't involve blood it was still savage.

"You ok Heda?"

Clarke looked at her friend. One of the few Skaikru that actually understood. Although she knew Octavia was never Skaikru she belonged on the ground. She remembered Kane saying the same thing about herself, she may have been born in space but the ground was where she belonged.

"Not really. Still trying to get my head around their stupidity. Were we really born Skaikru?"

Octavia laughed "Unfortunately yes."

"Bugger I was hoping it was just a dream." Clarke grinned.

"We may have been born in the sky, but you and I belong on the ground."

Clarke laughed at Octavia's words echoing what she had just thought. "You know what, Okteivia kom Skaikru I now pronounce you Okteivia kom Polis. I Klark kom Skaikru pronounce myself as Klark kom Polis." Clarke said with an official voice.

Octavia started laughing "Pity it doesn't work."

"Of course it does, I'm Heda." Clarke bragged as she puffed her chest out and sat up straight. Clarke had to grab the laughing Octavia as she nearly fell off her horse.

"Octavia control yourself." Octavia instantly stopped laughing and sat up straight when she heard Indra.

"Busted." Clarke muttered making Octavia scowl at her. Clarke looked over her shoulder "It's ok Indra, Octavia was just trying to get me to calm down and clear my head." Turning more serious she turned her focus back to Octavia "When we reach the camp I need you to draw me some maps of Arkadia. Both inside and outside."

"Why?"

"I have a plan that doesn't involve another genocide." She said bluntly.

The rest of the ride was in a much more comfortable silence. They reached the blockade just before night fall.

* * *

 

Clarke looked up from the maps on the table when she heard shouting and gun shots. She ran out the tent with Octavia right on her heals. She was glad that she had left her weapons strapped on. It didn't take her long to find the source. Sliding one of her daggers out she threw it towards the closet Skaikru holding a gun, she didn't know who it was as it was dark. It hit her target in the throat. She picked up the dagger as she went past. She nearly tripped over a body that had an arrow sticking out of it her scouts in the trees were doing their jobs. She saw a woman with a gun turn to face her but didn't have time to move before a sword flew from behind her and implanted itself in the woman's chest.

"Retreat! Fall back!" She knew that voice.

"Scouts take them down. Box them in don't let them run!" Clarke called out. She heard the tell-tale click of a gun without ammo. No ammo, many dead, outnumbered, nowhere to go. She was glad she had prepared her army to expect an attack. Pike was predictable, he would always attack late at night when he thought people sleeping and it would be a front on attack with minimal tactics.

"Stand down. Drop your weapons." It was the same voice. It sounded resigned. She looked at Octavia next to her she knew the voice too.

"Take their weapons search them." Clarke hung back behind the circle of warriors. Last thing she wanted was to get shot.

"Done Heda."

Clarke took a breath, this was it. Warriors parted and she and Octavia and Indra, who had appeared from nowhere, made their way through. "Bellamy Blake, oh how the mighty have fallen." Clarke said as she came to a stop in front of the prisoners all of whom had been forced onto their knees.

"Clarke? Octavia?"

"It's Heda or Commander now."

"What? Where is Lexa?"

"Tie them to trees. Get ready to move. We will take them with us." Clarke stopped "Take the bodies as well. Indra I want to meet with the General's."

"Sha Heda."

"Clarke! Octavia! Wait please!" Both women ignored him as he and the other prisoners were dragged to their feet and taken to separate trees.

When Clarke returned to her tent the Generals were waiting for her. Striding past them she took her seat in her throne.

"Did we lose any warriors?"

"Nine Heda. Three more are injured but the fisa tell me they will survive." The Trikru General replied. Clarke rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming on.

"They honour us with their bravery. Build a pyre for them and the dead Skaikru. Murderer and Murdered joined by fire." Clarke turned to the Azgeda General "When are your men due to arrive?"

"At dawn, Heda."

"Good."

"Heda may I ask what your plan is."

"When the Azgeda men arrive we will discuss the plan. I don't want any chance of it getting out. Tonight I want us to move within range of Arkadia. We will be outside gun range but close enough for them to know we are there. The prisoners will be tied to trees in view of the camp. When we are close I want drums and shouting. The Skaikru must fear us, the more strength we show the greater the chance of Skaikru not fighting back." Clarke looked around the tent "Understand?"

"Sha Heda."

"Good, let's get moving." Clarke waited for the General's to file out before she dropped her head in her hands and let out a scream of anger and frustration. She shot out of her throne and almost stomped over to the table where the maps were. She tried to focus on the maps before she picked up and threw the box of charcoal across the room with another yell. She put her hands back on the table and leant over them. Her head was down with her braided hair blocking her face from view. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her gently and try to turn her around. She allowed herself to be turned and found herself in Octavia's embrace, her anger melted away. "How could they O? How could they. How could he!" she almost sobbed.

"The Bellamy we knew is gone. Pike is a psychopath that couldn't handle the ground." Octavia whispered in her ear.

"Why am I doing this O?"

Octavia pulled back "None of that shit. You are Clarke Griffin, strong, a fighter, stubborn, does whatever she can to protect her people, want's peace, has a very talented tongue for both words and extracurricular activities" Clarke looked at Octavia confused, the girl just grinned in return. "Jes told me about some of the noises Lexa made during your goodbye." Octavia used her hands to create quotes when she said it. "You two were quite vocal apparently. If I wasn't already taken I might be tempted to test it." Clarke went bright red "and my favourite trait, bloody annoying." Clarke said nothing as she tried to get her blush under control "Now come on we have to move camp and there are a few people I know who could use a good tongue lashing." Octavia winked at her as she walked out causing Clarke's blush to return.

"Octavia!" Clarke attempted to call but her voice came out a bit higher than normal. Octavia's head poked around into the tent smirking "There are plenty of trees to choose from out here." The smirk disappeared as did the warrior's head causing Clarke to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on what is happening so far on The 100, I think that Clarke could actually, possibly, awesomely, get the flame. Nightblood or not. Sacrifice herself, somehow lives. Based on the Vancouver footage she has to get to the CoL somehow. Taking the pill makes her an A.L.I.E drone; if they are going to win she can't be a drone. Unless they somehow come up with a Tron style laser that brings you into the virtual world. Luna says no, Ontari has to go; lie's about being Commander will surely get her head chopped off, no trained Nightbloods left. Clarke for Commander! #HedaClarke

Clarke stood inside the tree line looking down on Arkadia, she was finding it hard to believe that it had come to this. She could see guards on the walls watching but knew she was out of range. She could also see people, innocents, looking through the fences. While her army wasn't visible, the citizens of Arkadia knew it was there. The beat of the war drums as they got closer to the camp and shouts of her warriors made sure of it. They had then tied each of the surviving Skaikru to trees that could be clearly seen from Arkadia. The nine survivors of the failed attack were tied side by side almost acting as a human shield for Clarke's war tent. She wanted her tent in view so that people understood that the situation was serious enough that the Commander was there. She had told Roan that fear was a powerful weapon. A weapon she planned to use. She didn't want to make people fear her, or come across as evil. She kept up a hardened front and one without weakness but her mental demons were torturing her. Her head was telling her to be this person, but her heart was screaming in pain. She had started to almost see this side of her as Wanheda. Wanheda and Clarke two different people.

She knew that if they were to end this without war so she could go back to peace she had to do it. It wasn't just about the coalition and keeping the clans on her side it was her first step towards peace. Stomp on the rebellion and then talk to the leaders for peace. She hoped it was as simple as it sounded.

"Clarke." Clarke looked over her shoulder to see her First General approaching. "They're here." Clarke nodded then left the tree line and made her way to her war tent. When she stepped into her tent the Generals were already there and all of them were warily eyeing the Azgeda assassins. Clarke couldn't blame them as she felt a shiver go down her spine. They looked like monsters from one of the old horror movies she had seen back on the Ark. Their faces were covered in scars, they wore the traditional Azgeda white face paint and the dead looks on their faces made her want to run in the other direction.

Composing herself she started to explain her plan. "We can't march on the Skaikru camp. Their gunners will pick us off before we even get close, let alone trying to get through their gate. So we are going to take the camp from the inside. The maps that Octavia has provided us with show that there is a secret entrance here on the side of the Ark structure." Clarke pointed to the secret door she and Octavia had used in the past "Octavia you are going to take a small team and the Azgeda and use this to access the Ark. Your job will be to go in first and shut down the lights in and around Arkadia. When the lights are down the Azgeda will enter the Ark. You will be neutralising their defences. Anyone with a weapon or in a guards uniform or you deem to be a threat I want out of the battle. The priority is the wall guards. No killing them and nothing that they can't recover from. Octavia when you have turned off the lights send some of your team to lock down the armoury, I don't want anyone able to get a hold of the weapons. You will then get to the gate controls and open the gates. When the gates open that is our signal. So make sure the wall is clear before you open them Octavia." Clarke passed and looked around the room "When the gates open we push forward. Surround the whole Ark so that no one can get out. The Floukru will stay here and guard the prisoners." The Boat People General gave Clarke a nod of thanks, she knew they weren't true warriors "Indra and Moss will take a selection of warriors with them and enter the camp. I will be joining them. Approach Arkadia with shields first in case there are any strays. When we are inside the walls, I want all the Skaikru rounded up and assembled in their open area. No innocent is to be harmed. Are we clear?" She received affirmatives from those gathered. "Any questions?"

"Why shutdown the lights, we can just take out all the power." Octavia asked her.

"Take out all the power and the gate won't open. As well as if there is anyone in medical I don't want to take a risk with them."

"Why aren't we killing?"

Clarke looked at the Azgeda assassin, as shiver going down her spine at the snake like hissing voice. "I want control of the camp, not to wipe it out. There are people in there that have no choice as to what is happening they shouldn't be punished for their leader's mistake. Rest assured Pike and his followers will suffer."

"When do we attack?"

"Tonight. The moon is black so it will provide us more cover. I will send a message out with Octavia when it is time." Clarke looked around the room again "Anything else?" She received shakes of heads "Good. Put you teams together and wait for my word." Taking it as a dismissal everyone bar Octavia and herself left the tent. "Well that went well. I think."

"Are you sure about me? I mean leading the team and doing the important stuff?"

"O I wouldn't have given you the job if I didn't think you couldn't do it. I wouldn't have even made you my right hand if I didn't think you could do it."

"Thank you Clarke."

"It's all true. Now go, get your team organised."

"Sha Heda!"

* * *

 

Clarke was laying down on her bed with her eyes closed. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep but it was helping her relax. She had stood and lit the pyre to release her fallen warrior's spirits not long before and she had made a promise to herself that no one else would die. She knew she may not be able to keep that promise but her heart needed it.

"Heda" one of her guards called her from outside her private tent.

"Sha?" she kept her eyes closed.

"Two Skaikru are requesting to speak to the Commander."

Groaning she rolled out of her bed and got to her feet. "Who?"

"They call themselves Pike and Kane."

"Hold them at the line, check them for weapons and wait for me to call them to the war tent. Send me Octavia."

"Sha Heda."

Clarke pulled on her armour and strapped her weapons in place. Then she picked up a bowl with ground up charcoal and added water to it. She dipped her finger in and started to apply her war paint.

"Heda?" Octavia entered her tent.

"Pike and Kane are here. Send word to start the attack."

"Sha Heda." Octavia gave her a bow.

"Good luck O."

"Same to you Clarke." Octavia then disappeared out the tent.

Clarke checked that all her braids were in place and after tightening a few she took a breath and left her tent. She moved swiftly to her war tent and nodded to the guards as she walked in. "Send for them." Clarke sat down on her throne and moved her head into a position that would hide her face. Nothing like a bit of showmanship. The two men were escorted in by her guards. She let the silence drag for thirty seconds.

"So you're the one that killed three hundred of my warriors in their sleep." Clarke said in an emotionless voice "Have you come to turn yourself in, Pike of the Sky People?" Clarke looked up so the visitors could see her face.

"Griffin?" Pike said in almost disbelief.

"Heda now or Commander whatever is easier for you."

Pike chuckled "Very funny Griffin. It is clear that you have joined the savages now. A traitor to your own people. I asked to speak to the Commander."

Clarke wanted to say something sarcastic but held her tongue. "You are speaking to the Commander." She kept her voice calm. "Heda Lexa's fight is over. She was murdered. I was chosen to take her place as leader of the twelve clans. You still haven't answered my question, are you here to turn yourself over and stop the bloodshed?"

"Then the bitch got what she deserved." Pike snarled. Fire shone through Clarke's eyes as some of the warriors in the tent put their hands on their weapons.

"Careful Charles" Kane warned the man.

Clarke was starting to lose control as she felt the Wanheda side of her rise. Trying to calm herself and stop herself from doing something stupid she repeated her question. "Have you come here to surrender yourself to stop the bloodshed?"

"Not at all."

"Then why are you here? If you are here for amusement you are not very funny."

"I am here to make a deal." Clarke raised an eyebrow "Turn yourself over and we won't attack." Kane slightly moved away from the man and looked at him as if he had two heads.

Some of her warriors stepped forward. Clarke held her hand up to holt them. "I take that back, you are funny. Do you honestly think you could walk out of here alive with me?"

"We have prisoners."

"So do we. In case you missed them they are tied to the tree's out there. You have two options. Surrender and we walk away leaving Arkadia untouched. Don't surrender and we wipe Arkadia off the map. You say you want to save your people, now's your chance. Become that person in history that sacrificed everything to save his people." Clarke now started to try and get Pike worked up "Well there will be the part where you broke peace and almost had your people wiped off the map and had no choice, but it's the ending that counts isn't it? Or you can be the person that managed to get his entire clan killed in just a few weeks of being in charge."

"You are one of us. You have friends and family there."

"I thought I had joined the savages? I may be born in the Sky but my allegiance is to the coalition, something that because of you, you are no longer part of."

"You don't have the guts."

"Don't test me Pike. I have two thousand warriors itching for Skaikru blood, wanting revenge."

"We have superior weapons you won't even get close." Pike's voice was starting to rise.

"With limited ammo, maybe twenty or thirty people that know how to use them. You have no fresh food, no fresh water. All we have to do is sit here and wait." Clarke surprised herself that she still had a calm voice.

"You will never breach our defences or walls." Pike almost shouted with a degree of certainly in his voice.

Clarke saw Arkadia's lights go out through her tent flaps. She struggled to hold in her laugh, Octavia's timing couldn't have been better. She would have to do something nice for the girl when she got back.

"Are you sure about that?" Clarke nodded out the tent flap. Pike and Kane spun to see only darkness coming from Arkadia. "The moment you entered my tent my warriors infiltrated your camp. They are currently taking down all your defences. My warriors are going to walk in and I am taking control of Arkadia. Skaikru have caused enough problems and they are unsettling the coalition."

"I told you the Commander was a brilliant strategist." Kane directed at Pike. Clarke had to hold her grin. Pike turned and tried to leave the tent but two warriors stepped in front of the tent flap.

"Sorry, but you are not going anywhere."

"You have no authority over us. This is our land now."

"I have every authority. You are invaders on my lands. You have been allowed to live on them at Heda Lexa's decree. You were even invited into the coalition."

"We don't need to be involved in savage politics."

Clarke could see some of her warriors getting twitchy.

"Really? Explain why you attacked a defenceless village?"

"They had the soil we needed to grow crops."

"Ah." Clarke looked away from Pike and toward Kane. "Kane did you explain to him the terms you were given in the coalition?"

"He rejected the brand before I could Commander."

"Well let me tell you what Heda Lexa, Kane, Abby and myself agreed to. This land you are on, a five-mile radius from Arkadia would be yours to do with what you want. Did you know there is some perfect unoccupied farming land just four miles east of your camp? You would have access to trade agreements with other clans. If you were ever attacked, you would have the support of the coalitions army. An army like the one you slaughtered which was on its way to protect your camp. While there are some rules that you must follow you would be free to govern your people how you want."

"We didn't need your help."

"Really? Then why are we on the verge of war?"

Before he could reply the tent opened and a General stepped in. "Heda, the gates are open. Do we march?" he said in the native tongue of the ground.

"Sound the horns and bring my horse." She replied in the same language so that her two guests couldn't understand.

"Sha Heda." The man disappeared and a few seconds later the war horns sounded.

"No if you excuse me I have an army to lead." She said to spite Pike. As she got out of her throne she saw Pike's hand move towards the back of his pants. Cursing her warriors she started moving for the table. She wasn't fast enough as she heard a bang and hot fire lit up her right shoulder. She hit the floor and from her view under the table she saw the guards in the tent take both Pike and Kane to the ground disarming Pike in the process. She felt arms around her as Ryder helped her back onto her feet.

"Heda?"

"I'm fine." She put a hand up to her now throbbing shoulder to feel for the damage, it felt like the bullet had gone straight through. When she pulled it away her eyes widened when she saw black blood on her hand. Filing it away for later she looked down at her former Earth Skills teacher in disgust and anger. "Tie him to a tree away from the others. I want ten warriors with eyes on him and check him for weapons properly I don't care if you have to strip him naked to do so." She ordered.

"What of this one Heda?" Ryder motioned to Kane.

"Check him for weapons and keep him in here, surround the tent so he can't sneak out." She stormed from the tent with Ryder next to her. He quickly adjusted her course and pushed her towards the healer's tent. She let him as she knew she at least needed it bandaged to stop it bleeding. She looked towards Arkadia and saw the gate open and her warriors halfway there. There was no movement on the wall and no sounds of gun fire. The Azgeda assassins had come through for her. Ryder put her on a bed and a female healer that she didn't know the name of stepped forward and started to remove her armour. "Make sure my horse is ready." She directed to Ryder.

"Sha Heda"

Clarke just sat there and for one of the first times in her life she didn't fight someone who was trying to heal her. It wasn't long before the gunshot wound was stitched, bandaged and she had her armour back on.

She nodded her thanks to the healer and left the tent to head back to her horse which she could see by her war tent. As Clarke walked past the tree Bellamy was tied to she paused and looked it at. She moved forward and discreetly loosened the ropes holding him to the tree. "Run Bellamy Blake, run and never return." She hissed at her former friend, Bellamy looked at her in surprise.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." He gasped out.

"I'm not doing this for you. I don't want Octavia to stand there and watch her brother die." Clarke walked off without another word towards her waiting horse.

Without acknowledging anyone she climbed onto her horse with a slight struggle without the use of her right arm and left for Arkadia. Her army now had the Skaikru camp surrounded and warriors were waiting for her by the gate. Putting her horse into a gallop she went straight for the gates. When she got to the waiting warriors she pulled up and saw Indra looking at her.

"Pike shot me." Was all she said before she moved forward again warriors surrounding her as they walked through the gates. Moss had taken his men in earlier and were bringing all the residents to the central meeting point. She wasn't surprised that most were scared and confused. The lights had been turned back on and she could see her mum helping some of the wounded guards and the weak prisoners. Octavia was in Lincoln's embrace. When Octavia noticed her she said something to Lincoln before she left his arms and ran towards Clarke who had just dismounted awkwardly.

"Well done Octavia."

"Mochof Heda." Octavia paused and narrowed her eyes "There is blood on your shoulder, what happened?"

"Pike shot me. I'm fine it was a clean wound." Clarke said before Octavia could respond.

"Moss, is this everyone?" she asked the warrior as he approached her.

"Sha Heda."

"Where are the assassins?" Octavia asked interrupting.

"Gone most likely. Their job is done they have no need to stay."

"Good. They do a good job but they freak me out."

"You're not wrong." Clarke said as she stepped forward closer to those that she once called her people. Her mother happened to look up as she did.

"Clarke?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke getting the flame gets closer. Although the previews for this week could mean it is about to end up in Ontari's or A.L.I.E's hands. I hope Luna has more to play otherwise it was a complete waste to bring her into it to begin with.

"Clarke?" Her mum was looking at her in shock "What are you doing here?"

Clarke ignored her and looked around the scene in front of her. She felt a little sorry for the people of Arkadia who had been rounded up like sheep. Most looked terrified and some of the children were crying. It almost broke her heart to see it. She didn't want this, she didn't want a lot of things but people don't always get what they want. Deciding to get this over quickly so that stress on the children was minimised she stepped onto a crate so that they could all see her. With a strong loud voice so that she could be heard by all she started.

"People of Arkadia hear me now. I am sorry it has come to this but your continuous acts of war can no longer be ignored. As of now Arkadia is now under my control. You were offered multiple opportunities for peace but you rejected all of them and left me with no choice."

"Left you with no choice? Where is the Commander?"

Clarke wasn't sure who had called out but answered anyway. "As a result of your actions and the decisions she made to give you an opportunity for peace an act of treason was committed by one of those that didn't agree. Heda Lexa's fight was ended. I was chosen to succeed her. I am Klark kom Skaikru, Heda of the twelve clans and leader of the coalition."

"You are the Commander" Clarke nodded "We are your people how could you do this?"

"You murdered three hundred warriors who were sent here to protect you in their sleep. Heda Lexa let it slide to help bring peace. You ignored the offering. You then attacked a small village full of elders and children. You were given another chance. A blockade was setup and you were asked to turn Pike over. You ignored the offering. Last night you attacked the blockade. You don't get a third chance."

"Pike was going to save us."

"And look where that got you. My warriors are here in your camp and I now have control of it. Pike wanted war. He planned to go up against a civilisation of tens of thousands with a few guns and limited ammunition, how is that saving you? I offered Pike one more chance for peace when he came to my tent. Turn himself over and save his people. He chose to try and kill me, which would have resulted in Arkadia being wiped from the Earth ending the Sky People. Pike said he was going to save you, his actions condemned you." Clarke received no response and saw a few heads nodding. She turned to one of the warriors standing next to her "Send word back to the camp bring Kane back here."

"Sha Heda"

"I will speak with your leaders and council now. I suggest you all go back to your dorms. My warriors will check you for weapons and will be assigned to guard all the doors."

"How do we know they won't hurt of attack us?"

"You have my word. If anyone attacks another, they will be punished." Clarke stepped down and walked away from the gathered Skaikru. She found Octavia once again by Lincoln's side and Murphy to the side of them. Deciding to take care of business first she went to him. "Thank you Murphy. I will honour our deal." She motioned for a warrior to come to her "Take Murphy back to camp get him some food then escort him to Polis. Tell them that the prisoner Emori is to be released."

"Sha Heda."

Clarke looked back at the boy. "Try and keep out of trouble."

"I wouldn't put money on it." Clarke chuckled in agreeance "Thank you Clarke, I mean Heda"

"Murphy thanking someone? What has Emori done to you?" Clarke laughed, Murphy just shrugged his shoulders. "Thank you Murphy, and good luck."

"Now Heda is thanking me, this day is weird."

Clarke kept laughing "May we meet again."

"May we meet again." Murphy echoed before he left with the warrior by his side.

Clarke looked over at Lincoln "Lincoln, I have lifted your kill order, so you are free again. You may come to Polis as Octavia is now my first General. You will be under my protection." Lincoln's eyes snapped to Octavia's in surprise and pride. Clarke followed and could see Octavia trying not to smile. "I cannot however reinstate you as Trikru as I am not born of Trikru, you must speak to the leader of the Trikru."

"I understand Heda, and thank you."

"You deserve it Lincoln. You put up with this one" Clarke motioned her head towards Octavia "Which is no easy task, and I am aware of your efforts for peace here." Clarke gave them both a nod and a smile. Clarke looked around as the Skaikru started to file out and head back to their dorms. She doubted that any of them would actually sleep but it was better for them to be away from any of the chaos that she was sure would unfold soon. She also took a chance to look around Arkadia she couldn't help but be impressed with what they had done. The simple camp that she had walked away from had been changed. What was once just what was left of the Ark surrounded by a fence was now what Clarke could only describe as a small city.

"Heda."

Clarke turned to see a warrior approaching with Kane. "Sha?"

"The prisoner Bellamy has escaped." Clarke heard Octavia stifle a gasp.

"How?"

"He got out of his bonds. Do we search for him?"

"No, let him go. The forest will claim him. It isn't worth wasting warriors over one man."

"Sha Heda." The warrior nodded and walked away.

"Indra!" Clarke called to the General a few meters from her.

"Sha Heda?"

"Leave some warriors here and setup a rotating shift. I want them to keep this camp under control. Push everyone else back to camp."

"Sha Heda."

"Kane." Clarke nodded to the man with a small smile.

"Commander, I must apologise about Pike. I didn't know he planned to kill you."

"No issues. My guards should have searched him better."

"Got somewhere we can talk? Better get my mum as well."

"Follow me. We can talk in the council chambers."

Clarke smiled and followed the man. She looked over her shoulder and saw Octavia and Lincoln having a moment. "Come on O you will have plenty of time to catch up with your man later." Clarke followed Kane through the hallways of the Ark into the council chambers. She saw a huge map of the area surrounding Arkadia marked into sectors on a board, there was a table and chairs and a couch in the corner. The table had a couple of tablets sitting on it. Kane took a seat and motioned for Clarke and Octavia to sit. Clarke did but Octavia took her position behind Clarke and remained standing. A few seconds later Abby swept into the room, she went to hug Clarke but Clarke held up her hand to stop her and Octavia stepped in front of Abby blocking the way. "Business first." Clarke said in explanation as Abby looked confused and frustrated. She eventually took her seat.

"Thank you Commander, for what you have done."

Clarke gave the man a smile "It's Clarke in private."

"Commander?"

Clarke looked at her mother and realised she must have been busy with the wounded and not paying attention earlier.

"Yes"

"How? Why?"

Clarke looked down at the table and felt Octavia's hand come to rest on her shoulder. "Lexa was killed three weeks ago by her adviser Titus. He didn't agree with Lexa's new policies." She heard both Kane and Abby gasp.

"How did you become Commander?" Kane asked gently but with curiosity laced in his voice.

"I successfully passed the trials to become the next Heda. We can discuss this later; business must be dealt with first." Clarke's voice raised to its normal hard tone. "While I have vowed to continue peace and follow on from Lexa, I cannot allow you back into the coalition yet. The last time you joined the coalition, not twenty four hours later an army sent to keep the peace was massacred." Clarke held up her hand to stop Abby "I understand that this was the work of Pike, but the fact remains Skaikru killed three hundred warriors for no reason. Instead I will offer you a treaty, you may keep your lands up to where it was discussed previously, and you will need to make your own trade deals with other clans. If after six months you prove yourself trust worthy then we will talk about Skaikru being reinstated into the coalition. You will be under my protection, so if anyone attacks I am to be informed immediately and I will deal with it. You are to turn over half your guns" Clarke held her hand up to stop the protests "I would rather take all of them but I am not going to leave your completely helpless. I will be leaving warriors here for your protection for the time being, I suggest you speak to them about learning how to fight and hunt. The original hundred you sent down can also teach you how to hunt." Clarke locked eyes with Kane "Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes Commander and thank you for the opportunity."

"Don't disappoint me. There will not be a third chance."

"What of the punishment for the prisoners?"

"Pike will be taken back to Polis where he will face trial and be punished for his crimes. I can almost guarantee it will be death by a thousand cuts. The ones that attacked the blockade will most likely each receive nine cuts for the nine lives they took. They will be banished to Arkadia with kill orders on them. If they ever leave the walls of Arkadia again, they will be killed on sight. It will then be up to you what happens with them from there. Understand?"

"Yes Commander." Kane answered.

"Good. Anything else you wish to discuss?"

"No."

"Good." Clarke went to stand up but was stopped by her mother.

"Can I please speak to you, in private?"

Clarke sighed and nodded. "Octavia can you please stand outside the door and guard it."

"Sha Heda." Octavia gave her a look as she left the room behind Kane. Clarke gave her a smile to let her know she would be fine.

Abby turned to her daughter and studied her after everyone left the room.

"How are you Clarke?"

"I'm fine." Clarke replied.

"No you're not. You're my daughter I know you. You are wearing a mask but your eyes give you away."

Clarke looked at her mother before she dropped her act and dropped her head. "I loved her" she whispered "I went to say goodbye before I was the head back to Arkadia and she told me she loved me. An hour later she died in my arms. I never got to tell her that I loved her. I couldn't save her the one person I needed to save and I couldn't save her." Clarke's voice broke as tears began to run down her cheek. Even though she could see Lexa in the Spirit world and had told her then, it wasn't quite the same as telling it when she was alive. Her spirit lived on but Lexa was still dead.

Abby moved closer to Clarke and opened her arms, Clarke moved quickly from the chair and into her mother's arms. She put her arms around Abby and held her tight as the wall that she had been keeping up since she was chosen as Heda shattered. Eventually Clarke released her hold on her mother and pulled back slightly. Abby used her thumbs to wipe away her daughter's tears.

"Why did you become Commander?" She asked gently.

"For Lexa, she wanted peace and I didn't know what the other Commanders would do. So I sort of forced them to let me take the trial and I succeeded."

"I never wanted this for you and I am sorry for the way I have treated you, I know you have only been trying to do what is right. When I sent you to the ground I was thinking it was a new life for you, you would be free. Yet here we are in a constant circle of death and war, with blood on both our hands. You are so young and you were forced into positions that you shouldn't have been in, positions that you should never had to be in at your age or even ever. Now here you are the leader of twelve clans trying to stop wars."

Clarke gave a dry chuckle "Its ok mum, I'm sorry too. I've held onto my anger at you for dad for a bit too long. Who would have thought, I went from a prisoner on the ark to the most important and powerful person on the ground. I know you never meant for this, none of us knew and we weren't prepared. I should have listened to what you told me before I was sent down here."

"What was that?"

"Take care of myself first. Don't follow my instincts to help others."

"Then you wouldn't be you Clarke. No matter what has happened you are still my daughter and I am so proud of you. Your father would be to. I love you."

"Thanks mum. I love you too." Clarke stepped forward and gave her mother another hug. As Clarke released the hug she let out a yawn. "I better get back to camp and try to get some sleep."

"You can stay here."

"Thank you but I can't. They will send out a search party if I go missing."

"At least let me check your shoulder first, Kane told me you got shot by Pike."

"It's fine the bullet went straight through the healer took care of it." Abby just gave her a look that only a mother could give. "Fine." Clarke just really hoped that there was no lingering black blood she didn't want to have to explain that when she didn't even know the answer in the first place. Clarke took her armour off and exposed her shoulder. She watched as best she could as her mother removed the bandage and looked over the wound.

"The healer did a good job. I will get some antibiotics for you to prevent infection. I will give them to you when I see you next. I suggest you get the bandage changed when you get back to your camp." Clarke nodded and covered her shoulder back up and pulled her armour back on. "Thank you for not killing anyone either."

Clarke looked at her "I asked them not to, not everyone is a bad guy. Any seriously wounded?"

"Nothing they can't recover from or will suffer lasting effects."

Clarke nodded, removing the evidence of her break down reapplied her mask she left the room where both Octavia and Lincoln were waiting outside the door. She gave them both a look before she started moving down the Ark corridor towards the door that would lead her back into the main camp. Just as she reached the door Jaha and a woman in a red dress stepped out in front of her forcing her to stop. The Spirit in her went wild. She couldn't describe the feeling other then it felt like a warning. She heard the voice of one of the Commanders whisper " _Alie_ " followed by a request to get as far away from Jaha as she could. She heard the sound of metal on metal and realised Octavia was drawing her sword. After the Spirit's warning she did nothing to prevent her from doing so.

"Jaha, it's good to see you alive and well." She focused on Jaha not the woman. The woman in red was out of place, the clothes, the hair, the makeup, clearly wasn't from any clan she knew of and Clarke felt it best if she didn't draw attention that she could see her.

"Congratulations on your new position."

"I wouldn't say congratulations because of the circumstances that lead to me getting this position."

"How did you get into the City of Light"

Clarke blinked not expecting that "The City of what?"

"A place where is no pain, free from all of this." Jaha motioned around him "You were there."

Clarke was staring at him like he was crazy, which probably wasn't far from the truth.

"Pain is part of life. It is what makes us human. Without it we are nothing. All of this is life. The only way to be free from life is death. Something I don't plan on any time soon. It was good to see you again, but I must be going." Clarke brushed past the man and left. When they were clear of the gates Clarke turned to her ever present right hand and her reunited lover. "What was that about?" Octavia shrugged her shoulders.

"He has been handing out pills that he claims take the pain away. He has been building up followers. He speaks about A.L.I.E and the City of Light." Lincoln answered

"A.L.I.E, the Spirit said that word to me when he stopped us. One of the Commanders was telling me to get away from him. What is the City of Light?"

"It is claimed to be a city on the other side of the Dead Zone. People have gone looking for it in the past but none have ever found it."

"I really hope the Skaikru aren't about to cause another problem. I don't think I can handle much more stress from them."

Clarke untied her horse from where it had been tied earlier. Octavia did the same for hers which Clarke had brought down for her. Ignoring the jab of pain in her shoulder she awkwardly got back onto her horse as Lincoln joined Octavia on hers. Giving her horse a gentle kick they rode back to the camp.

The whole ride Clarke felt like there was something wrong and it had all been too easy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One comment for the last chapter. Am I doing something wrong?
> 
> How could they! Based on the promo she takes an A.L.I.E pill. She does look good in the Commanders throne though. Oh well, there is always next season, unless Luna comes back there is no Commander. Maybe during her battle in the CoL Clarke will be told she can take the flame.
> 
> Anyone notice how simular the CoL is to The Matrix? AI takes over, human minds plugged into a virtual reality, a few free minds trying to save the world. Jaha is Smith a slave of the AI trying to control everyone and stop the good guys. Clarke is Neo who is trying to free everyone by entering the CoL and keeping her own mind knowing exactly what the CoL is. Lexa is Trinity, Raven is Tank, Monty is Link and Jasper is Cypher.

Clarke must have been kidding herself when she actually thought she would be able to get some sleep. She gave her pillow another punch after she changed her position once again. She took a deep breath as she tried to relax her body. She felt her body start to relax before a few moments later it tensed back up. Growling she opened her eyes and threw her bed furs off and sat up on the edge of her bed. Something was bugging her, but she wasn't sure what. She felt like she had missed something in the Arkadia takeover. She put her head in her hands which her elbows were resting on her thighs and tried to search her mind for the missing piece of the puzzle.

Hoping that some fresh air would help she put on her clothes and left her tent. As she stepped out of the tent she took a deep breath, breathing in the cool brisk morning air. She left her tent and walked towards the tree line looking over Arkadia. She was surprised to find a dark shape already standing there.

"Can't sleep?" Octavia looked at Clarke. Clarke shook her head. "Me either. I feel like I missed something." The warrior continued.

"I know, something doesn't add up, but I don't know what." The two girls stood side by side watching over Arkadia. "Do you get the feeling that it was far too easy?"

"For you yes. I had to break in."

"No, I mean they were far too accepting. Only two people questioned me, no one else even spoke. They just did what they were told. The people we know are nothing like that. Even Kane and my mother didn't protest to what I said about the punishments or the details for the treaty I gave them. Kane maybe he is all for peace, but my mum? It doesn't make sense. The only one that seemed to have any independent thought was Jaha, but he seems like he has lost his mind."

"Can't you just accept something went right for a change? You are always so doom and gloom." Octavia almost wined.

"It just doesn't feel right. Where were Monty, Raven, Harper, Miller and Jasper or some of the other delinquents? I didn't see any of them."

"Do you think it has something to do with Jaha and this A.L.I.E thing?"

"I don't know." Clarke lost herself in her thoughts for a few minutes trying to put the puzzle together before her eyes widened. "The attack on the blockade, there wasn't enough shots fired for the guns to run out of ammo so quickly. The magazines didn't have full rounds in them."

"Why would you launch an attack with empty guns? Surely they wouldn't have been stupid enough."

"They didn't know." Clarke looked at Octavia in horror. "Someone wanted us to attack Arkadia!"

Octavia echoed Clarke's expression "Pike?"

"No, even Pike isn't that stupid sacrificing what little soldiers and weapons you have for a failed attack that is just pure stupidity. Pike seemed surprised at the attack. He certainly wouldn't have attacked the blockade with such limited ammo."

"Jaha." Octavia whispered her eyes wide "But why? What would attacking them achieve?"

"We removed the defences. Anyone standing in Jaha's way we got rid of. We handed the camp to him on a silver platter." Clarke finished.

"But what would Jaha want with the camp?"

"Jaha is insane. Before Mount Weather Jaha was going on about this City of Light and how we belong there and it was a safe place for all of us. What if these pills and this A.L.I.E are what he found? The way the Spirit reacted when he was close to me and the woman in the red dress."

"Woman in the red dress? What woman in the red dress?" Octavia interrupted.

"She was standing next to Jaha. She looked like..." Clarke froze.

"Looked like what?"

"She looked like the first Commander, Becca." Clarke looked at her friend "I need to speak to the Commanders." She spun on her heal and went straight towards her sleeping tent Octavia right behind her. "Guard the door." Clarke said before she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Clarke opened her eyes but quickly shut them again when she was blinded by sunlight. Her mind stopped and went backwards there shouldn't have been sunlight. She opened them again and found herself back in the same park she had been in a few days ago. Only this time there were people everywhere. She spun around and from what she could see, the previously empty city was now full of people.

"Clarke! Hey Clarke!"

Clarke heard a very familiar voice calling to her, one that she hadn't heard since a few days after the dropship crashed. Clarke turned towards the voice and startled at what she saw.

"Wells?"

Before Wells could respond the world began to dissolve.

"No! Wait, wait stop. Wells!"

Clarke found herself back in the throne room. Lexa was there waiting for her, but there was another woman standing next to her. She recognised her instantly. Black hair, mid-thirties, brown eyes, pale skin and dressed in all black.

"Clarke, it's good to finally meet you." Her voice was smooth and held a hint of authority in it.

"Becca?" Clarke was confused, from what Lexa had told her no one had ever spoken with Becca, not even the second Commander. She had appeared to Lexa at times, but had never spoken with her. Clarke had only seen her once, during her induction, but she never said a word no matter how many questions Clarke asked her. Deciding to skip formalities Clarke got straight to her issue. "Who or what is A.L.I.E and why does she look like you?"

"A.L.I.E was one of my greatest accomplishments and also one of my greatest failures. I created an AI to help humanity to make us better, perfect."

"Human's cannot be perfect we make mistakes and choices."

"Exactly. Unfortunately I didn't take this into consideration. When I first asked it how to help us, it said there were too many people. By the time I realised what it meant it had already hacked the nuclear launch codes. I tried to destroy it but my attempts failed."

"It launched the bombs." Clarke said in horror.

Becca nodded "I was responsible for the near destruction of the human race." She said sadly. "I then developed a second AI A.L.I.E 2.0. This one was different it interfaces directly with people on a biological level, via an implant that is surgically implanted in the back of the neck."

Lexa who had been silent gasped "The Commanders Spirit."

Becca nodded "Yes. It was too powerful and the normal body wouldn't have been able to handle it. So I created a serum to genetically modify my body."

"The Nightblood." Clarke stated.

Becca nodded again "I changed my genetics with the serum and insert A.L.I.E 2.0 into me, before I took an escape pod and headed to Earth."

"Wait escape pod?" Clarke paused before her eyes widened. "You're Skaikru! Your clothes, you're from Polaris!"

"Yes. The Ark was being formed at the time. We were asked to join but we refused."

"Why?"

"A.L.I.E was in our systems if we joined with the Ark then it would have gone through the Ark's systems."

"So you got yourselves blow up to contain it." Clarke said bluntly. "If that is the case how is the AI on Earth?"

"Our systems backed up to systems on Earth, all but one were destroyed. The other was on a remote island only accessible by boat."

"Somehow Jaha got there." Clarke finished. "What is the City of Light?"

"A creation of A.L.I.E. It is a virtual world, much like where we are now, but much bigger. A perfect place."

"The city I have seen at times when I have been trying to get to here." Becca nodded "Why did I just see Wells there?"

"The City of Light is filled up of many minds linked together. The pill that the man you call Jaha has been handing out creates a link between the mind and the core. Even the minds of the dead."

"But Wells died a few days after we made it to the ground. He never took one of the chips."

"That version of your friend was created from the memories of those that are linked. He is not the friend you knew. For those who are connected it removes memories of pain and anger and leaves people only with those that make them happy and safe. If you were to take a pill it would most likely remove all memories you ever had of Lexa so that you wouldn't feel the pain of her death. In your mind you will have never had met Lexa."

Both Clarke's and Lexa's eyes widened in horror as they looked at each other.

"How do we stop it?"

"That was one of the reasons I developed A.L.I.E 2.0. It contains the key to destroying A.L.I.E."

"How?"

"I created a kill code, say it and A.L.I.E will shut down. I don't know if it will work though."

"You created a way to destroy it, but you don't know if it will work?" Clarke asked in disbelief.

"A.L.I.E has become more powerful then I could have ever predicted. With every mind she has access to, she gains more power."

"So the Spirit won't be able to destroy it then?" Clarke decided to refer to A.L.I.E 2.0 as the Spirit so it was less confusing.

"No, it still can. You just need to find a way to. The code in A.L.I.E 2.0 will wipe out the original AI. How it achieves this you will need to figure out. Be warned A.L.I.E is seeking for it she knows what it can do."

"You can't help?"

"I will do what I can." Becca paused "I have told you all I can for now. Learn as much as you can I will have access to it all and I will see what I can find." Becca faded slightly and Clarke remembered something she wanted to ask.

"Wait! I am not a Nightblood, how did I survive? Why is my blood black now?" Lexa looked at Clarke in shock at the revelation that her blood was now black.

Becca looked at Clarke her mind lost in thought. "When you touched Lexa's blood, did you have any cuts or wounds on your hands?"

"I don't remember." Clarke paused "Wait, yes I did. When I was sharpening my drawing charcoal I cut myself with the knife."

"That would do it."

"Do what?"

"There must be something unique in your genetics that has allowed the serum to transfer into your blood."

"Why was I chosen as the next Commander?"

"This time a warrior wasn't required. It was time for someone to bring peace. Good luck Clarke." Becca disappeared as did the spirit world.

* * *

Clarke opened her eyes and sat up. Octavia hearing the noise turned and looked back at her. "Get our horses." Octavia left the tent Clarke following after her. Clarke went straight for Indra's tent hoping to find the General there. She walked straight into the tent and found it empty. Clarke left the tent and went to find Octavia and her horse. Locating Octavia quickly she climbed into her saddle and both girls rode towards Arkadia at full gallop. The whole time Clarke hoping that she wouldn't find anything wrong.

"Well?" Octavia asked as they rode.

"It is far more complicated than we ever thought possible. Let's just say for now that the woman in red is responsible for Earth's destruction. I will explain the rest soon." Clarke finished just as they reached the gate of Arkadia, the first thing she noticed there were no guards. As soon as they entered the gates Clarke dismounted and pulled one of her swords out.

Arkadia was a ghost town. There was no one there, not even the warriors she had left behind. Both girls crept through the camp their swords drawn looking for any sign of life other than their own. Finding no one in the camp they moved towards the metal frame of the Ark. Entering they started to explore through their former home. Neither girl made a sound except for the soft pad of their boots walking on the metal floors of the Ark.

"How did they get out? How did they get past the blockade?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Clarke said as the two continued exploring. Clarke froze as she heard the sound of boots thudding along the floor. "Stop, someone is coming." Both girls instantly got into defensive stances as the sound got closer. A group of people came around the corner in front of them. Clarke stared as Miller, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Kane, Abby and Sinclair carrying an unconscious Raven came into view.

"It's ok. We're on your side." Miller said holding his hands up in surrender.

"How do we know that? Where is everyone? How are you here? What's wrong with Raven?" Octavia rattled off quickly.

"Jaha and his crazy pills have turned everyone into zombies. They all left with him. When we realised what was going on we hid under the floor boards. Raven took one of his pills." Jasper answered glaring at Clarke.

"So, what do we do?" Harper questioned.

"We get back to Polis." Clarke stated.

"Won't we be killed?"

"You'll be under my protection."

"Your protection? Did the Commander give you power to do that?" Monty asked confused.

Clarke narrowed her eyes slightly. "I am the Commander. Lexa's fight was ended. I was chosen to succeed her."

"You're the Commander?" Jasper exclaimed "Impossible."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Clarke muttered.

"So what's the plan Commander?"

Clarke rolled her eyes "We get back to Polis." Without any further words Clarke turned and made her way down the corridors of the Ark. "O, get back to the blockade. Call the General's to my tent."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm sending the armies home."

"Why? Is that wise, we may need them."

"Something tells me this isn't going to be stopped with swords. Last thing I want is for Jaha to pull some sort of voodoo over an army of two thousand. Our own army against us, not something I want to deal with. The further they are from this the better for all our sakes." Octavia nodded and ran away from the group. By the time Clarke and her friends had left the Ark, Octavia was already riding out the gates at full gallop. Clarke climbed back onto her horse while the Skaikru crammed into one of their vehicles.

"Wait here, I will be back." Clarke said as she turned her horse to face the right direction before she galloped off.

* * *

Clarke strode into her war tent to see all the General's waiting for her. She went straight to her throne and stood in front of it with her hands behind her back.

"Thank you for you and your warrior's services. I am glad we got through this with minimal loss and that the Skaikru threat is now over. I spoke with their new leaders and they have agreed to my terms. You can all take your armies and let them return to their families. I do want some Trikru warriors to stay behind so that the prisoners can be escorted to Polis. I will ride ahead in inform Polis and the council of our victory and prepare for the prisoner's trials." Clarke said in a hurry.

"Sha Heda." The General's nodded and left.

Clarke looked over to the tent flap and saw Octavia standing there with her head cocked to the side slightly. "What?"

"Who carried your throne here?"

Clarke turned and looked at her throne confused as to where the conversation was going. "What? It has been here the whole time."

"Yeah, but who carried it from Polis?"

Clarke looked at the girl confused before she started laughing. "There is a replica of my throne in every major village. What brought that up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering."

Clarke snickered then walked past the girl giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Come on wonderer, we have work to do." Clarke walked out of the tent still snickering at the completely random conversation. When she stepped out she saw the warriors moving around and the camp being dismantled. Ducking quickly into her tent she grabbed the few personal belongings she had brought with her. The warriors would handle packing her tents up. Climbing onto her waiting horse she Octavia and Lincoln, who had been woken by Octavia made their way back to Arkadia.

* * *

Kane and Abby were standing outside the rover when Clarke returned. Clarke wasted no time in dismounting and pulling a map she had taken she unfolded it on the hood of the vehicle.

"Take this route." She pointed along them map "It will bypass the blockade and bring you to a tunnel. Octavia will meet you there at midnight and escort you into my tower. Too many questions will be asked if I bring you through the main gates. I want no one to know about what is happening. It will only cause problems if people know." Clarke paused in thought "Lincoln you go with them."

"Sha Heda." Lincoln gave Octavia a hug before joining Kane and Abby as they climbed into the rover.

The two girls stood aside as the rover drove off.

"So what now?"

"We get back to Polis. I need to speak with Titus."

"The traitor? Why?" Octavia looked at Clarke confused as to why she would want to talk to him.

"He knows more than he is letting on, he pushed for the Skaikru to be killed even before the attack. I don't think his actions were just about vengeance, there is another reason."

"You think he knows about A.L.I.E?"

"He is the Flame Keeper, he knows about the flame. I wouldn't be surprised if he knows the whole story." Clarke said as she climbed back onto her horse and prepared to ride back to Polis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. Been pretty busy recently and writing hasn't been at the top of my list. When you get out of the groove it's hard to get back into it.

Sweeping through the corridors of her tower Clarke had one destination in mind. Without even bothering to knock she pushed opened the doors to Titus' room open startling the man who was sitting on a chair at a table as she walked through.

"What do you know of A.L.I.E?" She demanded without any formality.

Titus stared at the girl in confusion. "Heda?"

"A.L.I.E. The world destroying AI. You have wanted Skaikru gone long before I even arrived in Polis. Why?"

"The Skaikru are a threat, Heda Lexa was far too weak with them and you." Titus repeated in a dull voice.

"Don't give me that bullshit Titus. Tell the truth for once." Clarke growled.

Titus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned in his seat to face his Heda. "The first Commander's journals mentioned an Entity. An enemy with no body or soul. It was responsible for the bombs. She spoke of how it would rise again and threaten to destroy us again and that The Flame was the key to defeating it. When the Entity returned, a Commander with the power of The Flame would defeat it. I always thought it would be Lexa. It seems I was wrong."

"Why did you go after the Skaikru? We knew nothing of this."

"The Skaikru have the technology to allow the Entity to rise again. It was best they be killed before they had the chance. The boy Murphy had evidence on him. A pill bearing the sacred symbol. "

"Then you decided to kill me to get Lexa to destroy the Skaikru." Clarke cocked her head slightly "Killing me had absolutely nothing to do with mine or Lexa's feelings. You needed to Skaikru destroyed and you tried to use Lexa's feelings for me to do it." Clarke was almost horrified.

Titus nodded "I respect you, Heda. You were good for her she was finally coming out of the dark place the death of Costia left her in. It would have been an honour to watch you lead side by side. But my job is to protect The Flame and prevent the Entity from rising."

"All your crap against her new stance. How she was becoming weak because she loved me. It was all about A.L.I.E"

Titus nodded again.

"You son of a bitch!" Clarke almost yelled "Ever heard of maybe telling someone the truth instead of manipulating people into it? Because of your stupid manipulations instead of honesty, Lexa is dead and A.L.I.E is on the loose anyway. What would have happened if someone like Ontari got on the throne? Ontari would have done anything to make sure she became Heda. I wouldn't put it past her to slaughter the Nightbloods in their sleep so that she was the only one left and the Spirit would have had no choice. We're lucky that she didn't show up. How would you feel then? We both know that Lexa was the Coalition and it wouldn't have survived. We would be at war on two fronts, with ourselves and with A.L.I.E." Clarke was well past furious.

Titus went white he had clearly never thought of it. He looked down in shame. "So the Entity had risen?"

Clarke dropped onto the edge of Titus' bed and dropped her head in her hands sighing. "Yes, it took over the Skaikru camp even before we attacked it. Now we have a heap of Skaikru and some clan warriors, including Indra, missing. I didn't inform the Generals and am not planning on bringing it up with the council yet either. I sent all the warriors home to keep them out of the way."

"Indra? Do you have any idea where they are?"

"I wouldn't have said they were missing if I knew where they were." Clarke snapped "Sorry" she apologised afterwards trying to get her emotions back under control.

"Will the Flame protect me?"

"Yes, anyone with Nightblood cannot be controlled."

"If what you say about only one with the Flame can defeat it is true. At the first sign of trouble you get the Nightbloods far away from here. Take them to the sanctuary and do not leave until I personally come for you. If I fall there must be someone ready to take my place. Can I trust you with this?"

"Sha Heda."

"Good. Make sure your apprentice goes with you. Keep him with you at all times. I fear A.L.I.E could come after you for your knowledge." Clarke pushed herself off the bed and walked towards the door, just before she stepped out she turned back to Titus "The Nightbloods, do they spend their whole life training here just waiting for conclave?"

"No, when they are deemed ready they are assigned to warriors that are experienced training Nightbloods as seconds."

"Like Aden will be soon?"

"Sha."

Clarke nodded her thanks and left the room. Clarke stepped out into the corridor and almost straight into Octavia.

"There you are. So what did he say?"

"He knew about A.L.I.E and I am now more pissed off with him than I was before."

"What has you pissed off?"

"Lexa didn't die because of her feelings for me. She died because he was trying to manipulate her into attacking Skaikru to prevent A.L.I.E. This whole time it was all about A.L.I.E, it was never about me and her. Because of his lies and inability to tell the truth Lexa died."

Octavia gave the blonde a hug before breaking away and taking her hand she began to pull Clarke down the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"You need to let off some steam. Nothing better than a good hit out in the training pits to release all your anger and stress."

"And you're volunteering?" Clarke looked at the brunette with a raised brow.

"Oh hell no, I'm not suicidal. We are going to the Nightblood training grounds. Aden has volunteered to be your stress relief. He just doesn't know it yet." Octavia chuckled. "So what's your plan?" The warrior asked as they stepped out of the tower and into the warm sunlight.

"For what?"

"A.L.I.E."

"I don't know yet. I don't think this is a situation where we can go on the aggressive straight away. I want to keep it quiet. Jaha is missing. Indra is missing. I can't send scouts out; in case they go missing. I've got a funny feeling that we can only prepare but aren't going to be able to do much until Jaha and A.L.I.E show themselves."

"Do you think they will?"

"They will come to Polis. Polis is a symbol of power they will want control of it. We will have to be ready when they do." Clarke finished as they arrived at the Nightblood training grounds. She spotted Aden sitting on a bench watching the other fights. Walking over to where they stored the weapons Clarke was happy to find that the two pieces of the staff she had broken in their previous fight still there. She picked them up for herself and choose a staff for Aden. Walking back to where Aden was sitting she tapped him on the head and chuckled as Aden jumped in shock. "Tsk, Tsk Aden. You should be more aware."

"Heda?"

Clarke grinned at the boy and passed him the staff. "Rematch?" A grin lit up the boy's face as he took the staff from her and moved into the ring. "You weren't watching Kaylen again were you?" Clarke asked teasingly. Clarke knew the boy had a crush on one of the other Nightbloods. She was forever glad that Lexa had changed the laws of the conclave not long before she died.

"No." He defended instantly, but the reddish black blush on his face told Clarke otherwise.

"Ah ha." Clarke said disbelievingly as they both moved into their stances. Clarke's was side-on facing her left. Her right arm held one piece of the staff horizontally in front of her, her left hand tucked close to her body holding the other pointing at Aden. "On three. One" Clarke didn't get to say anymore as Aden attacked hard and fast. She let out a small grin happy that he had been listening to her. The two attacked and defended moving around the ring before a few minutes into the fight Clarke heard a scream that sounded a lot like Kaylen. Aden hesitated and glanced towards where the other Nightbloods were watching. Before he knew it he was on his back, Clarke's boot on his chest and her weapon in a kill position on his neck. She looked over and saw Octavia grinning and Kaylen glaring at the brunette. Clarke stepped off Aden and helped him back to his feet. "Lesson one, never let yourself get distracted. Concentrate on the fight or you will be dead and no help at all." Clarke's voice was loud enough so that the other Nightbloods could hear.

"Sha Heda." Aden nodded and relaxed slightly

Clarke grinned and swept him back off his feet. "Lesson two, if someone has a weapon pointed at you, be on your guard." Clarke held her hand down to help him back up. She heard a couple of giggles from the other Nightbloods and looked over at them. They instantly went quiet. "This isn't funny. Out there it could mean life of death."

"Sha Heda." They echoed with an apologetic tone.

Clarke nodded to Aden then started to circle him. Aden picked up on what she was doing and mimicked her actions. Both of them watched each other carefully each waiting for the other to make the first move. Clarke went first and pushed Aden onto the back foot. The two fought hard but Clarke was slowly overpowering the young Nightblood. As Aden started to tire she saw Octavia sneaking up behind the boy. Just before Octavia reached the back of Aden Clarke sensed someone behind her. Giving Aden a hard shove she spun to block the incoming attack. Clarke heard a thump and a grunt as Aden hit the ground, Clarke quickly put Kaylen in the same situation. Breathing hard she pulled the young girl back to her feet and ruffled her hair receiving a squeal in response.

"Lesson three, always be aware of your surroundings." Octavia finished as she helped an exhausted Aden back to his feet. Clarke nodded in agreeance.

"Heda?" Clarke looked down at Kaylen.

"Sha."

"Can I fight you?"

Clarke smiled at the girl and motioned for her to take her stance. She wanted to go easy on the girl, although she was the next best fighter behind Aden, but Clarke would be a hypocrite to herself after telling Aden to never underestimate his opponent. "Ready." Kaylen nodded "One, two" Clarke started moving towards the girl, who took a few steps back before spinning around and darting around Clarke staying out of Clarke's range. Clarke took a few steps towards her quickly and the girl skipped away from Clarke. Watching Clarke carefully the girl kept just out of Clarke's range. Clarke came at her again and instead of skipping away she came hard at Clarke forcing her to take a step back to defend the attacks. When Clarke tried to retaliate Kaylen skipped away from her again. Recognising that Kaylen was trying to wear her down further, Clarke changed tactics.

"You too afraid to face me Kaylen?" Clarke taunted. Kaylen's eyes widened then narrowed. "Are you too weak?" Clarke almost smiled as she saw anger flash through them. "Come on Kaylen you are showing everyone how weak you are." Clarke's voice lowered "Even Aden." The young girl let out a scream and charged at Clarke. As her emotions took hold Kaylen lost all form and strategy. Clarke quickly had the girl on her back. "Lesson four, control your emotions don't let your opponent use them against you." Clarke knelt down next to the girl who was now sitting but staring grimly at her lap. Clarke put her finger under her chin and raised it up. "Head up. I didn't mean any of those things. You did very well and are far from weak. You had a good strategy to wear me down and it was working very well."

Kaylen looked at Clarke eyes shining in hope "Really?"

"Sha, really. You are quick on your feet and have a good mind. You use them well."

"Mochof, Heda"

"Pro" Clarke grinned at the girl who grinned back. "Now scram, back to your friends." Clarke lowered her voice to a whisper "And Aden." Causing the girl to flush then run off. Clarke put her weapons away before looking back at the children.

"Leidon."

"Leidon Heda."

Clarke and Octavia walked away "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Octavia smiled "What did you say to Aden and Kaylen that embarrassed them?"

Clarke chuckled "They both have crushes on each other and neither want to admit it to the other." Clarke watched a smirk form on the girl's face. "Stay out of it O." Clarke warned. "I want you to think about taking Kaylen as your second. I am thinking about taking Aden. There isn't much more he can learn here, and Kaylen isn't far behind him."

"Do you realise what you are asking me Clarke?" Clarke cocked her head confused "You are asking me to be responsible and teach a kid."

"Good point. Forget I asked."

"No, no. I will do it. It will be fun."

"You will be training a future candidate for Commander."

"I'll do it." Octavia repeated, looking deadly serious. She then stopped and started to make her way back towards the Nightblood training grounds.

"Wait, O? Where are you going?"

"To get to know my new second."

"Wait? What? O? I didn't mean now." Clarke called after the girl. Octavia just waved goodbye to her and kept walking. Clarke stopped and watched as the brunette called for Kaylen and took her aside. After speaking to her for a few seconds Clarke saw a huge smile appear on the young girl's face and Octavia was wrapped in a bone crushing hug. Smiling and shaking her head Clarke returned to the tower where she had reports that she had neglected to do piling up on her desk. Her mum and friends would be arriving during the night and Pike was due to arrive in the morning.

* * *

Clarke put her wax seal on the final document in front of her. The ambassadors had been busy during the few days she was gone. Five new trade agreements had been setup, and Clarke was absolutely stoked. There was no way she was going to complain about signing off on trade agreements. The fact that they were still being made meant that the ambassadors still believed in the coalition and were still happy to work with each other. She moved the last document off to the side next to her empty dinner plate. Getting up from her desk she stretched her muscles and moved her stiff joints, hearing a couple of them crack. She got up and walked towards her balcony and looked out over Polis. It was peaceful and quiet. She could see guards patrolling the borders, what looked like a couple of teenagers enjoying a secret romance. She felt a spike of jealousy flow through her. She watched as a man stepped out of one of the taverns and stumbled slightly. Clearly he had, had a bit too much to drink. She let out a laugh when he walked into a wall. Lucky she was high enough that the man didn't hear. This was her city and just a tiny part of the lands that she now ruled over. She gave a snort, the ruler of lands. Not what she had decided as her chosen career. Art was her first preference, although there was no real use for an artist on the Ark. So she went with her second choice medical with her mother. Leading a nation wasn't even on the list.

Looking up at the moon she saw that it was high in the sky. Her friends and mother would be arriving soon. Although she had said Octavia would meet them she felt it would be better if she did. She also wasn't sure if Octavia would actually remember. Holding in a yawn she stepped back off the balcony. Knowing she still had time she stripped off and climbed into the bath that her maid had made for her not that long ago. When the water started to cool, she climbed back out feeling much more relaxed. Dressing in her light armour she slid her swords into place behind her back and left the room to make her way down to the tunnel she had asked them to meet Octavia at. Nodding to her night guard who was standing outside her door, she moved off down the corridor. Stopping at Octavia's door she pushed it open slightly and peered in. she could see the silhouette of Octavia curled up in her bed sleeping. Deciding not to wake the girl Clarke gently closed the door again. She stepped into the elevator and gave the signal for it to go down. She didn't feel like taking the stairs from the second highest floor. Taking it all the way to the bottom floor she stepped out and took the steps to the tunnels underneath.

Moving quickly through the slightly spooky dark tunnel Clarke couldn't help but wonder what these tunnels used to be and what the Commanders Tower once was. Lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear a second set of footsteps getting closer to her. Gently sliding her swords out from where they were strapped to her back, thanking the fact that Nightbloods healed quickly and that she had use of both arms again. She paused and trained her ears and eyes for the slightest sound or movement. There was nothing but silence until finally she heard the soft thud of a boot behind her. Spinning, swords raised, she saw someone she never expected to see again, with a gun pointed at her head.

"Hello Clarke. Or should I say, Commander."

Clarke looked at the new arrival, calm and without fear. "Emerson."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one. I have been working scenes from other parts of the story. Got a little stuck with this part. Hopefully I can get a few new reviews!
> 
> Thank's to my loyal reader SailorSayuri for all their comments!

Clarke stared into the eyes of the man in front of her before cracking a slight smirk. She was about to say more when she heard ' _A.L.I.E'_ whispered through her mind from a voice that sounded a lot like Becca. Her eyes narrowed slightly a noticed that the man's eyes were unfocused. They weren't looking at her, but over her left shoulder. Resisting the temptation to turn around, she returned her face to her blank commander look, as Octavia had taken to calling it. "You do know what the word banished means? Because being right in the heart of the place that you were banished from isn't such a good idea."

"I am not banished I am free."

"I haven't lifted your banishment."

"In the City of Light there is no banishment I am free and at peace." The man seemed out of his mind. Nothing like the Emerson she knew in the past. She circled the man watching him closely as he followed her by spinning on the spot.

"If you are free and at peace why are you here and pointing a gun at my head?"

"She wants to meet you. You are the one before you are different. You both face tragedy and pain yet you both still give everything to your people and never show any signs of your pain."

Clarke rolled her eyes. It was interesting that A.L.I.E was interested in her. "What is stopping me from killing you right now?" Clarke was surprised that the man hadn't forced her to drop her weapons.

"I have your friends. The ones you were going to meet. If you kill me you will never find them."

Clarke froze. No one, bar her, the Skaikru and Octavia knew about the meeting point. A single man in Emerson's condition wouldn't have been able to overpower them, especially if they we in their rover. She knew there was only one answer. Someone had taken the chip. She knew Raven had, but she was unconscious when Clarke spoke of the meeting point. They surely would have kept Raven in that state. If it wasn't Raven then who? Her mind kept going back to the night she took over Arkadia and the easy acceptance from Kane and her mother. Could one or both of them be under A.L.I.E's control? They both knew exactly when and where the meeting point was. Clarke had broken down in front of her mother surely A.L.I.E would know that. A.L.I.E would know she was in pain.

Clarke took no notice of the gun still pointed at her head as her thoughts went round in circles. She could feel a headache coming on. She then cursed under her breath as she realised A.L.I.E now knew a way into the city. Every move she made she was playing into A.L.I.E's hands. Her hands tightened their grip on her swords. She knew she had to kill the man whether he had her friends or not. She didn't trust him not to lead her straight to Jaha and A.L.I.E and there was no way he was letting him any further into her city. She would track his steps once he was dead. She had no doubt that the last mountain man wouldn't have any idea how to cover his tracks. She just had to work out how to kill him without getting herself shot in the head first. Thankfully her dilemma was solved when a noise, which sounded much like a person tripping over something, from behind him distracted Emerson. Emerson turned is head to look over his shoulder giving Clarke the moment she needed to drive both her swords through his chest. She held them there for a few seconds before she ripped them back out. She watched with half satisfaction and half disgust as the last mountain man dropped to his knees and then face down on the ground a pool of his own blood starting to form around him.

"You can come out now." Clarke looked towards where the noise had come from and watched as a figure stepped into the dull light. "Aden." Clarke sighed "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I was hungry. I was heading for the kitchens." The boy tried to defend himself as he walked towards his Heda. "I saw you walk past and decided to follow you."

"With no weapon?" Aden looked down at his feet and shuffled slightly "Weren't you taught silence when moving?"

"Sha, I tripped." He muttered, embarrassed by his basic mistake.

Clarke sighed, something she seemed to be doing a lot of recently, and rolled her eyes. She noticed the boy glace at the body and turn slightly green. "Well come on you can help me. You are already here and I doubt you will stay in your bed long. We will have a chat later about getting involved in things that aren't your business." Clarke handed one of her swords to the young Nightblood and turned to head back down the tunnel. Aden ran to catch up with her.

"Who was that?" He asked softly.

"Carl Emerson. The last mountain man."

"Why was he here?"

"Long story." Clarke said as she stepped out of the tunnel. A quick scan of the area around her confirmed that no one was there. "How are your tracking skills?" She looked down at the boy who had a slightly awed look on his face as he looked around. The Nightbloods didn't leave Polis too often.

"Good Heda."

"Well then, let's find where Emerson came from."

Aden quickly found the very obvious trail and the two set off. "What are you hoping to find Heda?" Aden asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Emerson said he has my friends and mother."

"You went down to the tunnel to meet them. Why were you bringing them through the tunnels into Polis? I thought the conflict was Skaikru was over?"

Clarke looked down at the boy. She couldn't blame him asking questions. She didn't mind, if he was going to be Heda one day asking questions was a big part of the job. "Unfortunately it's complicated. Being Heda is more than just dealing with threats that you can see, there are some that you can't see or fight with a sword. There is one that has been building since before the bombs went off. It has been waiting for a century, building its strength and waiting for its time to come."

"It is coming?"

"It is already here."

"Did Heda Lexa know?" Clarke shook her head. "Why? How do you know?"

"Titus' job is more than just the keeper of the Flame, or your teacher. He is also a keeper of knowledge. He knew about this threat and it is his job to inform the Commander about it so they can be prepared. He failed to inform Lexa and in doing so how allowed this enemy to return. I found out when I was at the Skaikru camp. I saw the enemy at work."

"Why didn't you kill it?"

"By the time I realised what it was, it was gone. It has no body and no soul. It cannot be killed by sword."

"Then how do you stop it?"

"That is what my friends and I are trying to work out. This is a secret, no one can know. If people knew it could be disastrous, not just for the Coalition, for but human kind."

"I won't tell anyone, I swear." Aden promised Clarke.

"I know you won't." Clarke put her hand on the boys shoulder gently and gave it a squeeze.

The two returned to their silence and continued their walk through the forest following the trail Emerson had left behind. He clearly had no idea how to hid his trail. Clarke almost winced when she thought back to how bad at this she once was.

They hadn't been walking for long when she heard the snap of a twig then a rustle of some bushes. Neither of the two trackers had made the sound. Her hand snapped out and blocked Aden from moving further. She motioned for him to hide behind a tree. She hid behind her own tree and slowly slid her sword out from behind her back. Clarke crouched low as the now recognisable footsteps came closer. From the noise they were making it was more than just one person.

As they went past where she was crouched she stepped out. She dazed one with a hit across the head, winded another with a punch to the stomach, tripped a third up before she took a forth hostage with her blade resting on their neck. Aden had the remaining three on the ground moaning slightly. With the fight over Clarke allowed herself to look at the one she had taken hostage. She instantly put her sword away.

"Shit, Lincoln."

The man looked slightly stunned before he regained his bearings and was looking at Clarke in shock.

"Heda?"

Clarke looked at those on the ground and recognised all of them. Skaikru.

"Clarke?"

Clarke looked down at the one she had hit on the head. "Sorry Harper." Clarke knelt down to help the girl back to her feet. She looked over at Aden who was watching them all wearily. "It's ok Aden these are my friends."

Aden looked amused "Is that how Skaikru greet each other? Hitting them over the head?"

"You did too." Clarke fired back.

"I was just following your example and what you told me. You are Heda I have to obey what you say."

"Smart ass." Clarke muttered under her breath.

"What was with the attack Clarke? You want to kill us too?" Jasper said with a slight wheeze as he tried to get his breath back.

"Sorry, long night." Clarke paused and took note of the group. "Where are my mum, Kane and Raven?"

"They and some guy called Emerson jumped us. Your mother and Kane dumped us and took off with the rover and Raven. The other guy ran off this way." Miller piped up.

"Yeah I found him trying to sneak into Polis. He won't be a problem anymore."

"You killed him." Jasper snapped, Clarke could almost feel the hate. "It is what you're good at."

Clarke just ignored him. "Come on, we need to get to Polis, I have been gone too long. The guards won't say anything but I don't want anyone else asking questions."

"Where is Octavia?"

Clarke looked at Lincoln who looked slightly worried. "Sleeping. She forgot." Clarke eased the man's fears. She got a smile in reply. "She did take a second today. One of the Nightbloods, Kaylen." Now Lincoln's smile turned into what Clarke could only describe as a look of pride for his lover.

Clarke turned and lead the group back to Polis losing herself once again in her thoughts. She was interrupted shortly after.

"Heda, when do you think I will get chosen as a second?"

Clarke looked down and gently smiled at the boy. She was waiting for the threat of A.L.I.E to be eliminated before she took Aden on. "In time young one. Patience is an important skill for both a warrior and Heda." Clarke knew she was a hypocrite in that speech. She was anything but patient.

"Heda Lexa always told me that."

Clarke's smile grew "She told me that as well. I never listened though."

"You didn't listen to Heda?"

"Only sometimes." Clarke smiled slightly.

The two dropped back into a comfortable silence both returning to their own thoughts.

"Why did you attack Arkadia? Heda Lexa didn't want to. Blood must not have blood."

Clarke was surprised by the question. With her Skaikru friends around, some of whom had looked up at the question, her she switched to Trigedasleng. This was something that she wasn't comfortable discussing with her friends close by. Especially Jasper who she knew would turn her words against her by bringing up the mountain. "When I became Heda, the coalition was on a knife's edge. Lexa was the coalition. Without her to lead it, it would only be a matter of time before war started between the clans. Being a member of Skaikru, a clan that has unfortunately been causing trouble ever since they arrived, the leaders were very untrusting of me. They threatened to leave the coalition. If that happened then all the clans would be at war. They all wanted Skaikru's blood. I realised that I couldn't force blood must not have blood on them I would have to bring it in slowly." She paused for a second. "Heda Lexa and I made the mistake of trying to change things all at once before her death. We rushed into it without thinking. Most of that was my fault, I was trying to save my people and pushed too hard."

"You are Heda they have to do what you say."

"True, but forcing someone to do something they don't want to do is not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Think of it this way. You like roasted boar for your dinner. How would you feel if all of a sudden I said you can no longer eat roasted boar and that you now can only have rabbit stew which you hate."

"I would be angry."

"What would you do?"

"I would still try and have the boar, maybe even sneak some from the kitchen."

"Exactly. You would rebel." Aden nodded "Now let's say that every seven days you can have boar on five nights and rabbit on two. How would you feel then?"

"I could accept that. I still get what I want but also what you want."

"Exactly. I have made a compromise. I am still giving you what you want but I am also giving you what I want. Let's apply that to the Skaikru and blood must not have blood. If I forced everyone."

"They could rebel against you." Aden interrupted.

"Yes. They would probably kill me, the Skaikru would be killed and the coalition would crumble leading all the clans to war. So I made a compromise. I knew that not everyone in Arkadia was guilty for Pike's actions. Blood must have blood would call for everyone to be killed whether they agreed with Pike or not. I compromised by capturing Arkadia and not hurting the innocents. I then turned Pike and those that followed him over to the clans." Clarke stopped as she opened the hatch into the tunnel and started to lead her friends through the tunnel.

"So the clans still get the blood they want but those that were innocent are left alone." Aden finished as he caught back up to Clarke.

"Correct."

Aden scrunched his face up slightly "I wouldn't be able to think of that."

Clarke chuckled and switched back to English "You are still young. It is something you will learn with time." Clarke paused for thirty seconds "I want you and Kaylen to come to the council chambers tomorrow when I meet with the ambassadors."

"Why?"

"It will be good experience for the two of you. You can learn the part of being Heda that doesn't involve swords."

"Sha Heda." Aden agreed as they both stepped out into the tower entrance hall.

"Now off to bed with you. I trust that you will be keeping your adventures tonight a secret."

"Sha Heda." Aden promised before he ran off towards the Nightblood dorms.

"Who's the kid?" Harper asked as she watched Aden run off.

"Aden, he is one of the Nightbloods." Noticing Harper's look Clarke continued. "A group of kids with a unique blood. Only those with the blood can become Commander. If I die Aden will most likely be the next Commander."

"So young."

"Yes he is."

"How did you become Commander then? You don't have special blood do you?"

"Wanheda has its uses. After Heda I was the most powerful person on the ground. A lot of people feared me for my power and many were afraid that I would remove Lexa from the throne. When Lexa died, I demanded that I be allowed to take the trials to become the next Commander." Turning back to the group "Come on I'll show you where you can stay." Clarke lead the group up to the third floor of the tower. It was rarely used so her friends would be safe for the night until she dealt with the ambassadors. "Pick a room and get some sleep. I will send the maids to you with breakfast in the morning. There is a bathroom at the end of the hall. Please don't leave these rooms; there is still a kill order on Skaikru. I will get it removed when I meet with the clan ambassadors later this morning. Lincoln I can take you to Octavia if you want."

"Sha Heda."

Clarke nodded. "I will see you all hopefully mid-morning." With a smile Clarke left with Lincoln trailing behind her, she signalled for the elevator. Thirty seconds later it arrived on the floor. Climbing in with Lincoln she signalled for the elevator to be taken to her floor. When they arrived hey stepped off and Clarke lead Lincoln to Octavia's room. Opening the door slightly and peering in she could see Octavia was still asleep.

"She is still asleep." She whispered to Lincoln before she opened the door further and let the man step in. Closing the door behind her she waited for a few seconds before she heard a yelp and cry of Lincoln's name. With a sad smile and slightly jealous heart she returned to her room. She deposited her clothes on the floor as she walked in and changed into her nightwear and crawled into her bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sitting on this chapter for a few weeks not entirely happy with it, just couldn't seem to get this one right, I wrote the beginning of the chapter and the end of it but I couldn't work out the middle of it.
> 
> Some Pike business to deal with here. There will be no torture written. I can't read it (I normally skip chapters where it is) and I certainly can't write it. Anyone who wants the gory details of every drop of blood you're not going to get it here.
> 
> The other news for those that haven't heard is Zach McGowan (Roan) will be a regular in season 4.

Clarke marched into the throne room in her full Commander outfit. Complete with her war paint, armour, weapons, and her ceremonial hair braids. Her face was blank and her posture straight and she moved swiftly up the isle commanding authority. She stepped up onto her dais and spun on her heel to face the room. She had never seen so many people crammed into the throne room. Everyone in the room was on their knees, including her friends whom she had given permission to come. She had to hold a smile as she saw Monty and Harper looking at her in shock and with open mouths.

"Rise" Clarke sat in her throne and waited for everyone in the room to return to their feet and silence to fall. "Bring in the prisoners."

Clarke watched as a bound and gagged Pike was dragged in and the other eight prisoners behind him. Pike was hoisted back onto his feet and strapped to the pole that Emerson had once been tied to. The other prisoners were unceremoniously dumped on the floor in front of her.

"Charles Pike kom Skaikru, you have been charged with the planning and participation in the murder of three hundred warriors sent to protect the Skaikru as a peacekeeping force. You are also charged with the attack on a peaceful village resulting the death of two elders and one child. Finally, you are charged with attempted murder of myself Clarke kom Polis, Wanheda, Mountain Slayer and Heda of the Twelve Clans, during a peace negotiation." It didn't hurt to exaggerate her titles a little bit. She paused when she heard muttering begin from the people in the room. "Silence!" she snapped quietening the room again. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Clarke motioned for the gag to be removed.

"Look at you a traitor to your people. Shacking up with these savages. I did what I had to do to protect my people." Pike spat out.

"And murdering three hundred people in their sleep is protecting your people? Especially not even a day after been accepted into the Coalition? Did you not think of the consequences of your actions?"

"This land is ours."

"This land belongs to the twelve clans. Skaikru are trespasses to this land. Heda Lexa and now myself allow you to stay on the land you reside on. What did you hope to achieve by attacking? Do you really think you could kill every single member of the twelve clans with a few guns? You are not a leader you are nothing more than a man filled with hatred and a thirst for revenge." Clarke was surprised that she had been able to keep calm.

"And you are a criminal."

"Locked away for trying, to tell the truth, and protect my people." Clarke snapped before composing herself. "Clearly, you have no interest in defending yourself. You will suffer the pain of three hundred and three lives. If by some miracle you survive you will be banished to the Dead Zone where I hope you will suffer a very painful death." Clarke turned and looked at the ambassadors "Clan ambassadors do you accept these terms?" Clarke had to hold a grin as the ambassadors looked slightly shocked she had deferred to them. Clarke watched as they looked at each other and nodded their heads. Before the Podakru ambassador turned back to her.

"Sha Heda we do."

Clarke nodded and turned back to Pike. "Your sentence will be carried out when the moon rises. Remove this man from my sight." Two warriors moved in and gagged and bound Pike before releasing him from the pole and dragged him out of the room. Clarke now turned her attention to the rest of the prisoners. When they had been captured Indra had identified them as all being involved in the massacre.

"In your grief, you were manipulated into following the orders of a madman. As Pike was your leader you had to follow the orders. While you do not deserve death you still must face the consequences of your actions. I sentence you to twenty lashes each. You will then be sent back to the Skaikru for them to inflict their own punishment under their laws. Should you ever step outside of Arkadia again you will be killed on sight." Clarke turned to the ambassadors "Clan ambassadors do you accept these terms?"

"Sha Heda we do."

"Good. Your sentence will be carried out when the moon rises. Return the prisoners to their cells." Warriors stepped forward and removed the prisoners from the room. "You are all dismissed," Clarke said then watched as everyone left the room. When the doors closed and only Clarke, her friends and to her surprise, all the Nightbloods remained in the room. She hadn't expected to see them there. Clarke relaxed and sunk down in her chair. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Octavia who was looking at her with concern.

"You ok?" The girl asked her gently.

"Sha." Clarke put her hand on top of Octavia's.

"You compromised again." Clarke looked down at Aden who was standing in front of the dais and raised her eyebrow. "You gave the clan's their blood without ordering the Skaikru's death. While Pike's death is probable, because the others were following their leader's orders you still had them punished but not killed. Instead, you imprisoned them with kill orders and the promise of more punishment from the Skaikru."

Clarke smiled at Aden and nodded her head. Deciding to give the rest of the Nightbloods a lesson she turned to the whole group. "Who can tell me what pillars of Heda I used just then?" Clarke saw a hand go up at the back of the group. Sitting straighter in her seat to look over the rest of Nightbloods she located who the hand belonged to. "Mia."

"All of them."

"Interesting. Who can explain how I used each pillar?"

"Tom" Clarke pointed at one of the younger kids.

"You used wisdom is making your decisions. You needed to do what was best for all people."

"Good. Who can tell me how I used compassion?" Clarke waited for an arm to be raised "Jett."

"You were compassionate to how some of the Skaikru had to follow their leader's orders. For that, they didn't deserve to die."

"Good. Now, what about strength?" Clarke waited in silence as each of the children thought of an answer. "Kaylen," Clarke called when her hand went up.

"You used strength to still make the correct decision and punishments even though they were from your clan. You also used your strength to stand for what you believe in and not just do it the way others want you to."

Clarke blinked she wasn't expecting that. She glanced out the corner of her eye and saw Octavia beaming with pride at her second. "Good Kaylen. Now I believe you have the rest of the day off. So return to your dorms and enjoy. Aden, Kaylen can I speak with you please." Clarke waited for all the Nightbloods to leave the room before she turned to the two remaining. "Under no circumstances are you or any of the other Nightbloods to leave the dorms tonight." She watched as the two looked at each other. "I mean it. If anyone of you is found outside your dorms you will all suffer the consequences and I guarantee you will not like them. There will be no compromise. Understood?"

"Sha Heda."

"Good. Now scram." Clarke smiled as the two ran off.

"Who are they?" Clarke looked up to Miller.

"When my fight ends one of them will replace me as the next Commander. Aden or Kaylen most likely."

"They're just kids."

"Lexa was the same. These ones are lucky. Lexa had to kill all of the potentials that she grew up with to take her position as Commander."

"That's sick! Why didn't you have to?" Harper exclaimed.

"Lexa changed the rules. Instead of a fight to the death and the last one standing becomes Commander. The Commander is now decided on a series of tests."

"And you completed these tests?" Clarke nodded "Why?"

Clarke just shrugged "It was the right thing to do. The coalition was Lexa, she created it and she held it together. While Aden or Kaylen would follow in Lexa's footsteps neither have the experience to do it. The clan leaders would have just walked over them. Commander or not you don't have respect until you earn it. Wanheda has the people's respect. I already had the King of the Ice Nation and Captain of the Boat people on my side. The Ice Nation has always been close with Plains and the Boat People are close with Trikru **.** When I took the position it was a matter of convincing the other leaders not to abandon the coalition. Thankfully they haven't, but it is a day by day fight to keep them."

"So what is there to do around this place?" Monty piped up breaking the slightly sombre mood.

"I will take you down to the marketplace. Then you can see who the grounders really are."

* * *

 Clarke walked up to one of the stalls that were selling food. She knew this stall well and got on with the woman who ran it.

"Mesha."

"Heda." The woman smiled and gave a slight bow of her head in respect.

Clarke looked down at the range of meat skewers she had on offer. She grinned when she saw one of the types that were on offer. Lexa had tricked her into eating them in the past, a little trickery on her friends would liven the day up. "I will take these three" she pointed to the grilled deer skewers with a spice she had taken a liking to. "And four of these." She pointed to the others.

The woman handed them all over to Clarke who smiled at her "Mochof". She didn't try to pay for them as she had learnt long ago that no one would accept payment from Wanheda or Heda. Walking back to her friends she handed one deer skewer each to Octavia and Lincoln and keeping one for herself. "Here you are." She handed the rest out to her friends. She heard Octavia choke and then cough making her look over towards the brunette. Octavia had her hand covering her mouth and her eyes were dancing with mirth as they focused on what Clarke had given the other four. Clarke gave a small smile and winked at her before she took a bite of her deer and watched the others start to eat theirs. She leads them away from the stall so that Mesha wouldn't get offended when the fun started.

"What are these? They are great."

Clarke took another bite of her deer so she wouldn't have to answer. When they had all finished eating Harper repeated Millers earlier question.

"What were they?"

Clarke gave an evil looking grin and handed Harper her water skin. "Grilled spiced boar testicles. A real delicacy and no one do them better than Mesha." Octavia doubled over laughing as Harper's face went so white Clarke thought she might faint, Jasper and Monty had turned interesting shades of green and Miller looked like he was going to be sick. Not able to contain herself Clarke joined Octavia, even Lincoln was chuckling. They had attracted some curious stares; some looked a little shocked at seeing their Heda lose control and laughing.

"That was so not cool Clarke!" Harper snapped once Clarke and Octavia had themselves back under control.

Clarke grinned at Harper "No, but it was funny." Clarke saw over the girl's shoulder that Miller was sculling her water skin. Monty also had one which she gathered belonged to Octavia. Still smiling Clarke motioned for them to follow her as she moved through the marketplace pointing out the different stalls and greeting people around her. Halfway through the marketplace, they were interrupted by voices calling out for Clarke. Looking around to where the voices originated from she saw some of the orphan children that she had gotten to know when she first arrived in Polis, running towards her. Dropping on one knee she waited for them to arrive and swarm around her.

"Heda, come play with us!" One of the smaller girls said to her.

"Sorry, Heda is busy today," Clarke replied gently.

"Please." Then one of the girls gave Clarke a puppy dog face that she couldn't resist.

"Ok. But not for too long."

The children cheered then took off running calling for her to follow. Clarke heard a soft "whipped" come from Octavia and turned to look at the girl who was trying to look as innocent as possible and failing epically. "Lincoln. What do you think of that tree over there?" Clarke motioned to a tree just off to the left of the marketplace

"It's a bit plain." Lincoln picked up on Clarke's train of thoughts and drew a betrayed look from his lover.

"I was thinking so too. Do you think tying Octavia to it as a decoration would make it look better?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Octavia broke instantly "Please don't tie me to a tree." She almost whined.

"I would hate to see you ever get tortured, you wouldn't last five minutes," Clarke grinned at the now disgruntled girl.

"You are supposed to me on my side." Octavia, ignoring Clarke, then turned her attention to Lincoln.

"She is Heda." Lincoln pointed to Clarke with a smile. "I can't go against Heda's orders." Octavia looked between the two before she stomped her foot in a huff and walked off after the children making Clarke chuckle.

"Would you really do that to her? Tie her to a tree and kill her?" Monty sounded slightly concerned for his friend as the group started to head in the same direction.

"Tie her to a tree, yes. Kill her, no. I would probably just let people throw rotten fruit at her." Clarke grinned at the thought. "She would have to do something a bit worse than just a bit of verbal sparring before I even think about tying her up. It's just a funny threat. Now let's go see what these kids have planned for us."

* * *

Clarke was curled up in a ball with Lexa holding her tight in her lap. She was sobbing and shaking as Lexa ran her hands up and down her back and whispered comforting words in her ear. When Clarke had decided on the punishments she hadn't thought of the consequences, or more specifically who would have to perform them. When the first prisoner had been brought out for the lashing, Octavia had handed her the whip with a sympathetic look on her face. The crimes had been against the coalition and it was up to Clarke to deliver the punishment. The screams, the sound of leather on flesh, the blood, the ache of her arm; Clarke had felt sick and almost like she had been the one on the receiving end. By the end of it, she was just a machine on autopilot. She was empty and felt nothing. She was glad Pike hadn't held on for long before he passed away as she was then able to slip away to her room. She was certainly in no mood to celebrate justice. She had dropped on the bed and curled up before letting her mind slip into the Flame and to Lexa.

"I had to lash Costia once." Clarke pulled back and looked at Lexa, her eyes filled with shock and horror. "I hurt myself quite badly in training. Costia was a healer and told me to stay in bed. I ignored her orders, even though I knew she wouldn't have been happy with me. She stormed into the throne room during a meeting with the clan leaders and shouted and insulted me in front of them all." Lexa said with an emotionless whisper.

"I do that all the time."

"But only in private, and you were a clan leader. Costia was a healer. She may have been my healer, but she held no official status and she did it in front of the clan leaders. I would have normally let it slide and dealt with it in private but the coalition was young and if I let my lover do that to me then what did it mean for the rest of the clans?"

"So you had no choice," Clarke whispered.

Lexa nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Until I left you at the mountain it was the hardest and most painful thing I had ever done. It was only five lashes, but every one of them felt like I was ripping my heart out. Costia understood and she forgave me before I had even decided what I had to do."

"I'm sorry."

"We can't change the past, no matter how much we wish we could."

"The dead are gone and the living are hungry" Clarke repeated then winced slightly as she said it. Technically the woman that was holding her in her arms was dead. After a few moments silence, Clarke looked back up into the green eyes of the woman holding her. "How do you do it? Just push everything aside and do your duty." Lexa opened her mouth but before she could speak Clarke interrupted her. "Don't you dare say love is a weakness."

Lexa gave Clarke a wry grin before she sobered up.

"I didn't. I just hid it all. You were right back in the tent. I did feel for Gustus, I did feel for TonDC. I just hid it better than you. Costia and then you helped me, but there were many sleepless nights and nights that I even cried myself to sleep. Being Heda is a lonely life. You are lucky in ways I never was. You have Octavia and your other Skaikru friends. Don't ever push them away like I once did to mine."

"Clarke. Clarke. Clarke!" A voice interrupted them making Clarke sigh.

"Looks like someone needs me." She gave Lexa and soft smile before she closed her eyes and allowed herself to leave the Flame.


End file.
